Attraction
by anneryn7
Summary: Damon- I loved her. I lost her. Katherine played me. Bonnie- I have no one to tell my problems to. The connections feel empty. **Will Damon stumble onto something or someone on his path for revenge?**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I decided to start two ongoing Bonnie/Damon fanfics. The other is **_**Hallow.**_ **I will not be updating this regularly, until **_**It's Not a Dream, if it's a Nightmare **_**is wrapped up. Rated M for later chapters. I hope you enjoy this!! Reviews = My happiness!!**

******Hugs and junk!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Drown – Three Days Grace**

Chapter One:

----Damon's P.O.V. ----

Everyone always says that Stefan is the "good" brother, and I am the "bad apple." If only they knew. I mean, realistically, it's true. But, Stefan's infatuation with this Gilbert girl is getting a bit ridiculous. I understand that she is identical to Katherine, and that is what is sparking his obsession. But, another Katherine? I'm not sure that the world can handle two. One was more than enough.

I loved her. I lost her. She played me. She couldn't choose between me, and my brother. She _**should**_have chosen me. I've wasted enough of my life trying to get her back, just for revenge. I've gotten over her… at least I've tried. I'm not sure what drives me to pursue her. If there is a way to get her back, I have to. I know that I loved her. I know that she never loved me… not like I loved her. I know that if I get her back, that I'm not sure what I will do. I need closure. She didn't just hurt me, she hurt Stefan. But, if it wasn't for Stefan, I would still have Katherine.

I can't honestly say that having Katherine would be a good thing. She was a poison that I still cannot separate myself from. Once I have her back, I want her to die. I want to be the one responsible for her death. Someone as toxic as she is doesn't need to be alive. She pissed me off, now I want her dead.

Stefan doesn't know that I've been watching him. In a way, I suppose it's the same as he has been doing to that Gilbert girl. But, a few months ago it was close. His cover was nearly blown. She was in a car accident with her family. He saved her, but was unable to save her family. He's always acting the hero. He's going back. I know him. He won't be able to leave her alone. If he can take Katherine from me; I will take the Gilbert girl from him. He can't have what he's taken from me.

I have no physical attraction to her. That doesn't change the fact that I _**will have her**_. I'm always up for a challenge. This should be fun. I willed by body to shift into my bird form, a craven. I thought about my destination. I haven't been there in awhile. I headed to Mystic Falls.

---Stefan's P.O.V. ----

Today's the day that I meet her. She'll remember me, after today. I know I shouldn't risk it, but I have to know her. Luckily my great nephew Zach is still living in the family's old boarding house. I can say that he is my uncle, and use him as my cover. It's been awhile since I've been in school. I just have to know her.

----Meanwhile----

Elena and Jeremy Gilbert got ready for school. Their Aunt Jenna got ready for work, and did her best in place of her late sister and brother-in-law.

----Bonnie's P.O.V. ----

I pulled into Elena's driveway, and honked my car horn. I turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I closed the door behind me, and pulled down my skirt. Normally I wouldn't wear one, but I figured it couldn't hurt since it's the start of the school year. It's a faded jean miniskirt. I matched it with an old dark red, Linkin Park, snug fitting, band tee. I'm wearing my favorite pair of low top, Chuck Taylor's.

I walked up to the Gilbert house, and opened the door. I've never really knocked at Elena's house. I've known her as long as I can remember. "Hey guys," I called out. I heard a murmur of voices in the kitchen. I followed the sound of the voices. "Hey Bonnie," Jeremy greeted me, smiling. I smiled back. He downed the rest of his coffee, and gave me a quick hugs before heading out the door. Elena and Jenna are deep in conversation.

I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured myself some coffee. I drank it black. I'm not in the mood for something sweet today; I need something with a bite. I drank it slowly, and waited for them to finish their conversation. Jenna smiled at my apologetically. I waved it away. "Morning Jen, thanks for the coffee." I told her. Her smile brightened. "Not a problem at all, Bonnie. Oh, hey, thanks for that." She said. I gave her a puzzling look. "For what?" I asked to clarify. Elena ran upstairs to get something that she had forgotten.

"You're so good with Jeremy. I'm never sure what to say, and well, he and Elena can't speak without ripping each other's heads off." Jenna explained. I nodded. I put a hand on Jenna's forearm. "He has to be able to deal with things on his own, before anyone can help him with it. Elena is trying to help, by becoming his mother. He doesn't know what he needs right now. He's going to push anything away that is pushing him too much." I told her. Jenna gave me a sad smile. "You speak like someone with experience." She said.

I nodded. "My mom, she died when I was 14." I told her. Jenna paled, and looked shocked. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I completely forgot. I don't even know how someone could forget something like that. I wasn't thinking." She apologized. "No, no, it's fine Jenna. Really. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel badly." I told her. "You never talk about her." Jenna observed. I shook my head. "No, it um, it still… I can't…. it's still… painful." I told her. She nodded.

Elena came bouncing down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready to go Bon. Sorry it took me so long." She said smiling. "It's cool." I told her. We both gave Jenna a quick hug, and headed to school. The drive to school went by quickly. I filled Elena in on what Grams had said about my being a witch. The scary part is, I think she's right. That's the part that I didn't tell Elena. I don't want to add to her problems. She's just starting to feel semi-alright about what happened to her parents. I know how hard that is to go through; I don't want to cause her any unnecessary stress.

We got to school and headed for our lockers. I put a few things in mine, and went with Elena to her's. We Caroline, she was gleeful and to the point. She normally is. Sometimes I get the feeling that there is something going on with her, that she won't talk about. It seems like my entire summer was split in between Caroline, Grams, and Elena. I tried not to neglect Caroline. There is something so fragile about her.

A loud noise pulled me out of my thoughts. Elena dropped a book into her locker. Murmuring consumed the halls, more so than usual. I turned my head in the direction of the murmuring. Someone just walked in: new guy. Mystic Falls is a small town, if there is someone new, we know about it. I certainly didn't know about him. I can't get a good look at him. All I can see is his back. It looks like a hot back. Please be hot.

"What?" Elena asked me. I gave her a quizzical look. "You said, 'please be a hot back.'" She told me. My mouth formed a silent "O". I didn't realize that I had been thinking out-loud. "New guy," I told her, gesturing to the mystery man. She followed my hand. She smiled at me, knowingly. "Are you pining for a guy, Bonnie?" She asked me, amused. I made a face at her. She laughed.

"Yes, and we need someone new around here. The choices are very limited." I told her. She has her thinking face on. "That's not true. We have some good selections." She argued. "Elena, Matt doesn't count. He's your ex, and still lovesick over you. And then there's Tyler. Need I say more?" I explained. "There more guys in this school." She defended her point. "BUT Matt and Tyler are the hottest. SO we need new meat." I told her. We both laughed.

Jeremy walked by, and went into the guys' restroom. For whatever reason, that made Elena follow him. I kept my eyes on the new guy. He walked by. Yep, definitely more than a hot back. I let out a rejoiceful sigh. He was almost passed me, but he turned to look at me. I kept his gaze, and didn't look away. He gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back. That was unexpected, but good, nonetheless. He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead, he opened the restroom door. He opened it, as Elena was trying to leave. She is five shades of red. They did an awkward dance, trying to get out of the other's way.

They smiled at each other. She gave him a hurried apology after he asked if that was in fact the men's room. Maybe Elena will get a new guy. She deserves it.

We went to class.

----Lunch----

I grabbed a soft pretzel from the lunch line and a bottle of apple juice, before finding a table. One of the things I like about this school is that you can actually tell what they put in the food here. I walked outside, and sat down at the nearest vacant table. I told Elena that I would find a table outside. I pulled my iPod from my purse, and turned it on. I put my earphones in, and turned the volume up. I sighed. I love the people I have in my life. But, lately it hasn't been enough. The connections feel empty. I have no one to tell my problems to. I don't mind… particularly. It's just difficult. I let the music fill my ears.

_Good morning day_

_Sorry I'm not there_

_All my favorite friends_

_Vanished in the air_

_It's hard to fly_

_When you can't even run_

_Once I had the world_

_Now I've got no one_

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized that I closest them. I needed momentary peace. I gently pulled my earphones out of my ears. I looked to see who was behind me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." It's the new guy. "Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked me. "Not at all, sit down. " I told him. I can still hear my music vaguely. I turned off my iPod and put it back into my purse.

He sat down. "I hope I'm not intruding." He told me. I shook my head. "Of course you aren't." I told him, nonchalantly. Why would he choose to sit down here, of all places? Not that I am complaining. He looks like he wants to talk about something. "What's on your mind?" I asked him. He smiled. "You're very observant. You seem like you're easy to talk to." He said, carefully avoiding my question. I  
tilted my head. "I try." I told him. "You're friend, the one that you were with this morning. What's her name?" He asked me. So this is about Elena.

Even if he isn't interested in me, I'm glad that he's interested in her. She deserves someone. "Her name is Elena Gilbert." I told him. He nodded, and smiled. He gave me an odd look. "I didn't catch your name." He told me. "I didn't get yours either." I told him. He held a hand to me. "Stefan Salvatore," he told me. I accepted his hand, and gave it a slight shake. "Bonnie Bennett," I told him.

I felt a series of things from Stefan. I'm not sure what it means. I feel death, and darkness. I can feel suffering and aspiration. I can tell that he's trying to reach something, and better himself in some way. I can also feel suppression. He's been trying to push part of himself away. I think it will catch up to him, eventually. I gently pulled my hand away. I gave him a curious look. What does all of this mean? I don't think that he is dangerous.

"And, who are you Stefan Salvatore?" I asked him in a low whisper. He looked taken aback by my question. "Who am I?" He asked to clarify. "You're not the average teenager, but as far as I can tell… you aren't dangerous." I told him. He nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Is anyone average?" He countered. I shrugged. "No one I know." I told him, meeting his stare.

It isn't an awkward conversation to have, just not a typical exchange of words. He strikes me as the type of person who will actually listen to what someone has to say. Not the typical empty question for an unwanted answer. "Touché," he said. I nodded. He got up from the table. "Thanks for… this." He said. I nodded. "Sure," I told him. "It's good that she has a friend like you." He said. "Oh, why is that?" I asked him. "You're honest." He said. "How can you know that?" I challenged. He gave me a slight smirk. "It shows. It's a rare quality. People rarely have it nowadays." He told me.

I nodded silently. "You too," I told him. "Not about everything." He said truthfully. "I don't think that you would lie about something, not unless you had to…. Everyone has to lie at some point." I told him. "See," he said gesturing to me.

"Honesty," he said. He turned to leave, just as Elena, Caroline, and Tyler were coming to my table. He smiled at Elena. She smiled in return, slightly embarrassed. "Hey, sorry about earlier," she told him. He nodded. "Don't worry about it." He told her. He walked away. He glanced back at us, but only briefly.

Elena took a seat across from me. Caroline sat down beside her. Tyler sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders, casually. I gave him a sideways glance. "What?" He asked, innocently. I rolled my eyes. Elena and Caroline laughed in unison. "What are you doing, Tyler?" I asked him. "Can't I put my arm around someone without twenty questions?" He asked me. I shook my head. He sighed. He moved his arm, but kept it around me.

I don't think he's going to give up easily. I chose to ignore it. I pulled a bit of my pretzel off, and ate it. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. I waited until my mouth was empty, before I asked him why he was staring. "What?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Nothing," he answered, suppressing a smile. Well, okay then. "Why aren't you sitting with Matt?" I asked him. He always sits with Matt. "I needed to spice up my lunch life, is that a crime?" He asked sarcastically. I glared at him. He smirked. "If you're going to be a smartass, we're going to vote you off of the island." I told him.

He gave me a doubtful look. I shrugged him arm off. "Are you two fighting?"I asked him. I probably shouldn't be prying, but if he's going to sit here and make such a spectacle out of it, I think I have the right to ask. Right? "Something like that," he finally responded. I nodded. "You can always go talk to him."I offered. "Or, I could sit here, and not talk about this anymore." He said, decidedly. I nodded. "That too," I agreed.

I'm really not sure what Tyler's deal is. He isn't someone who is easily figured out. I mean, he's an ass, don't get me wrong. But there is something else that he tries to keep buried under his ass-like exterior. Sometimes I wish I knew what it was. There's nothing worse than suffering alone. I ate silently, and listened to Elena, Caroline, and Tyler make conversation. They eventually landed on the topic of the next football game.

I started to tune them out. I don't really care for football, but my friends enjoy it. Last year, I became a cheerleader purely for Caroline and Elena. This year, I think that I'll skip it. The bell rang to signal that lunch is over. I got up, and started to grab for my tray. Tyler beat me to it. He put my lunch tray on top of his. "Thanks Ty." I told him. He nodded, and flashed a small smile, before taking them away.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked me. I shrugged. "I have no idea." I told her. "Hey, what was that new guy doing over here?" She asked curiously. "He was asking what your name was." I told her truthfully. She smiled, but didn't say anything else. "I'll find out everything there is to know about him, before school lets out." Caroline vowed. I smiled. I have no doubt in my mind that she will.

We parted ways and headed to class. After school, I went home. I'm supposed to meet Caroline and Elena and everyone at Mystic Grill later. Then we're supposed to be going to some party.

I got to the Grill first. I found a table, and sat. I started thinking about my mom, and what we would be doing if she were still alive. I had to force myself to think about something else, because depression started to overwhelm me, and threaten to swallow me whole. Normally I don't feel sadness when I think about her. I try to celebrate her life, not mourn her death. It doesn't always work out the way that I plan.

"Hey Bonnie, can I talk to you?" I looked up to find Matt standing next to me. I nodded. "Sure thing," I told him. He sat down, and fidgeted with his fingers. "What's up?"I asked him. "It's about Elena." He told me. I nodded. "I'm still in love with her, Bonnie. I know she said that she needed time, and I understand that. But, waiting is killing me." He confessed. "Patience is a virtue Matt. I know it's rough, but you have to go by her terms. Nothing is the same after someone you love dies." I told him. He nodded.

"I know. I just…. feeling like this sucks." He told me. I nodded sympathetically. "It really does." I agreed. "Give it time." I told him. He sighed. He knows I'm right. There's just nothing that anyone can really do. Caroline came in with Tyler. "Hey Bonnie, Matt," Tyler greeted. I nodded. Matt didn't say anything. His eyes flashed a warning at Tyler. Whatever it is, neither of them are talking. Elena came walking up to the table with Stefan. I smiled at them, and then remembered that Matt is at the table with us. It looks like a date.

Well… shit. This is going to be a long, awkward evening.

"So, are you guys excited about the party?" I asked them. Caroline smiled excitedly. Tyler gave me a slight nod. "I'm always up for a good party." Tyler said, a bit smugly. I rolled my eyes. Elena shrugged. Stefan didn't do anything. Matt grimaced at me, but tried to hide it. Yep, definitely awkward.

We ordered food, and headed to the party. I went with Matt, and Tyler. Caroline went with someone else from school. Elena and Stefan went together. We took Matt's truck. Tyler got shotgun, because I refused to sit in the front. They need to work out whatever issues they've got going on.

"You need to kiss and makeup, already." I told them, irritably. Tyler scoffed. Matt laughed. "Seriously, I won't say anything to anyone. Just work it out, already." I told them. I sat back, and waited for the bickering to begin. They must have known that I meant what I said, because Matt started talking.

"You can't seriously be seeing my sister." Matt told Tyler, angrily. Tyler looked at him. "I don't know what you're so bent out of shape about this. I'm not seeing," Tyler started to answer. He made air quotes, and continued. "Vicki. I would never see someone like her anyways." Tyler finished. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked him. Tyler started to backtrack. "I didn't mean it like that Matt. Chill out. I'm not dating her. I mean, we hooked up a couple of times, but we aren't anything." Tyler explained.

I don't think he realized that he just made everything worse. The truck slammed to a stop. My seatbelt dug into my skin, and kept me from hitting the seat in front of me. I grimaced. "Fuck," I muttered. "You hooked up with her?!" Matt said incredulously. He sounds hurt. "Matt, I'm sorry. We didn't think… I didn't think… I won't see her again. I don't want this to fuck everything up." Tyler tried to say. Matt didn't say anything. He kept the truck running, but put it in park. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and got out of the car. I unbuckled myself, and hurried out of the car, after him.

I touched his arm. "Matt, he didn't think…. I mean, he didn't mean…." I can't fix this. Matt looked at me. I didn't break my gaze. "Everything is just so fucked up, right now, Bon. I can't control anything." He said. He's whispering, but still his voice broke. I hugged him gingerly. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt a tears hit my neck. I've never seen Matt cry. I can't say that I blame him. He feels like he's been betrayed by his best friend, and his sister. How does someone react to that?

I didn't break our embrace. I let him hold onto me. After a few minutes, he pulled away. He turned his back to me, slightly. He is facing away from the truck. He wiped at his eyes, and tried to play it off as something else. "Anytime you need anything, Matt… you can talk to me." I told him. He nodded. He gave me a weak smile. "I know, Bonnie. Thanks," he said. I nodded. "I'll drive." I told him. He laughed, but agreed nonetheless. I went to the driver's seat, and slid inside. I waited until Matt was situated and we drove to the party in silence.

Matt was the first to get out of the car. I turned off the ignition and gave Matt the keys, after I locked the doors. Tyler faced me. "You fucked up, Ty." I told him, after Matt left. "I know. Fuck, I know. I don't how to fix this." Tyler said. "I don't know if you can." I told him. He shook his head. We headed towards the party. Tyler pulled Matt off to the side. "Do you really want to do this now?" Matt asked him in a low voice. "Yes," Tyler told him.

"All you do is use people. Vicki is just going to be another one of the girls you fuck and get tired of. You crossed a line, Tyler." Matt told him, in the same low voice. "I know." Is all Tyler said. Matt walked away, and Tyler let him.

I took a deep breath, and decided to find Caroline or Elena. The only reason I'm here is because of Caroline. She thought it would be a good idea to get Elena to come, and try to get back to normal. I hate parties. Something always happens. I saw Caroline and headed over to her. "Drink?" She asked me. "Sure," I told her. I probably shouldn't… but I'll just have one. One beer won't be so bad. I took the red party cup from her hand and took a drink.

I made a face. It's warm. She giggled at the face I made. "Have you seen Elena?" I asked her. She shook her head. She redirected her attention to some guys. I took that as my cue to leave. I walked around the bonfire, and looked for Elena. I saw Elena a ways off, and she waved me over. I took another drink, and headed over. Elena and Stefan are engrossed in conversation. They had the date vibe going on earlier, but it's changed. It seems different. They have a friend vibe going on, now.

Elena actually looks happy. She put a hand on Stefan's arm. He casually and very nonchalantly moved his arm. "Elena," he said in a low voice. She looked up at him curiously. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression, but I'm not looking for someone right now." He told her. She nodded. She looks a little hurt, but I think she understands. "Friends it is." She stuck her hand out. He shook her hand, and laughed. I smiled. That was cute.

"Hey," I told them both, as I reached them. "Hey," they said, almost in unison. Caroline came running up to us. "Bonnie," she said, out of breath. "Caroline," I answered. "I need you opinion." She said. I nodded. "Okay, shoot." I told her. "So, hot guy over there." She said. She pointed. They guy nodded to us, with a smirk. He has piercing, blue eyes. He's undoubtedly gorgeous. There's something about him… "Very nice." I told her. She smiled. "His name is Damon. I need you to go over there with me." She explained.

"Why?" I asked her. "Safety blanket," she supplied. "Damon?" Stefan asked, curiously. Caroline nodded. She took my hand in her's, and led me over to him. Something… I just can't put my finger on it… I heard Elena start talking to Stefan as Caroline and I walked over to her newfound hottie. "Hey," she said to him brightly. He smiled deviously. "Caroline," he said in response. There is something intriguing about him. "Who's your friend?" He asked Caroline.

I took in his appearance. He has an arrogant smirk, and icy, light blue eyes. His eyes are serious, yet they shine with amusement. He has dark brown hair, and very slight stubble. It looks like he shaved, but it's starting to grow back already. He puts Stefan to shame. I exhaled, slowly. Something about him gives me the feeling that I'm not going to get along with him. Gorgeous as he may be, I'm already sensing disagreeing personalities.

"I'm Bonnie." I introduced myself, steadily. He looked at me intently. I matched his stare. He was the first to look away. It's almost like he's trying to do something to me through the stare. He's looks frustrated, but hid it quickly. "How long have you known Caroline?" He asked me. "Long time," I told him. He smirked. "Vague, gotta love that in a woman." He said sarcastically. His eyebrows furrowed. "Do you have a last name? I feel like I've met you before." He asked. "Bennett, Bonnie Bennett." I told him.

I know he's thinking about something. He's very good at concealing his thoughts. I can see the wheels turning in his head. "Bennett, huh? There have been Bennetts in Mystic Falls for generations." He said. I nodded. "I know. Just like there have been Salvatores." I told him. He gave me an unexpected smile. "You're a smart little thing, aren't you?" He commented. I didn't say anything. "You two might know my uncle." He said. "Uncle?" Caroline said, finally joining the conversation. I'm glad she's saying something. She should be the one talking to him. I came over here for her. "Zach Salvatore, he lives in the old Salvatore Boarding House." He said. My jaw dropped slightly. "You're Zach's nephew?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You're so much different than he is. But, I thought he had two nephews… Wait, if he's your uncle… than is Stefan your brother?" I asked him. He smirked. "You really clever, aren't you?" He answered. Oh my goddess. He is Stefan's brother. "How much older than him are you?" I asked, before I lost my newfound courage. He smirked, again. "I'm almost 20. Stefan is 17." He told me. I can see that. He looks 19. Curious…

"You know my younger brother, I take it?" Damon asked. "We've met." I told him, without telling him too much. Something is telling me not to trust him. He turned to look at Caroline. "You want to get out of here?" He asked her. She looks hesitant. "I don't know… I mean, I want to but… I don't think I really should." She told him, regretfully. He peered into her eyes. His eyes changed. What's he doing? Maybe it was just my imagination, or the lighting. "Are you sure?" He asked her, again.

This time she answered him, happily. She smiled. "Let's go." She said brightly. I didn't say anything. That was… strange, to say the least. She was about to walk away with him, when Elena and Stefan walked up to us. "Hello Damon," Stefan said with a forced politeness. Damon smiled. "Hello, little brother." Damon said to Stefan.

Elena looks surprised. "I didn't know you had a brother, Stefan." Elena told him. Damon's smile grew. "Well, Stefan doesn't like to brag."Damon said simply. I rolled my eyes. "Don't look so surprised Bennett." Damon said. I didn't say anything. Stefan looked like he was trying to send Damon a nonverbal warning, of some kind, maybe a threat, more than a warning. It doesn't seem like the Salvatore brothers get along.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to talk to Damon about some things." Stefan said to us. I nodded. "See you." She told Stefan. She smiled at Stefan then to Damon. Matt called her name. She walked over to him, after giving us one last glance. Caroline and I started to leave, but Damon blocked her way. She just smiled. What is up with everybody? "I _**will**_ see you later." He told Caroline. Her smile never faltered.

I turned to leave, but he motioned for me to stay. Damon looked at Stefan. "Why don't you get Caroline a drink, dear brother? I need to speak to Bonnie for just one moment." Damon asked Stefan. Stefan looks reluctant. He sighed, and feigned hurt. "I promise on my Girl Scout's honor, that I'll play nicely. I mean… I don't bite… much." I told Stefan. Stefan glared. I feel like I'm missing something. Stefan led Caroline away, and made small talk with her.

I was left facing Damon. I folded my arms across my chest. His gaze seemed to follow my arms. "I have eyes, and they aren't down there." I told him irritated. He chuckled. "Yes you do." He said. "What do you want Damon?" I asked him. He smirked. "You already sound like you know me. You already sound annoyed with me." He said jokingly. Though, somehow, I don't think he was joking… not entirely anyway.

"You're different than your blonde friend." He told me. "You're telling me that I'm not the same person as Caroline. Alert the media! I had **no** idea." I said sarcastically. "Mm, sassy, smart, sarcastic, and sexy: such lovely combinations in such a ravishing creature." He said. I didn't say anything, I just held my gaze. "Okay, okay, staying on point. You're not some mindless Barbie. I may need you later." He confessed. "Need me for what?" I asked him. He swatted my question away.

"No need to concern yourself about it, now. Even if I didn't need something from you, I would still want to see more of you. And I keep my promises." He said decisively. "You didn't promise anything…" I told him. He smirked. "Not yet, Bennett, but I will. I _**promise**_ I will be seeing more of you." He told me. He walked away. I went over to Caroline. Stefan joined Damon, and they became absorbed in a heated conversation. They quickly relocated, so they couldn't be overheard. The party felt differently after they left.

----Damon's P.O.V. ----

"You're always interrupting my fun." I complained to Stefan. He ignored my complaint. "What the hell are you doing here, Damon?!" He demanded. I scoffed. "Like you were being so secretive. I came to visit my only brother; last time I checked, that wasn't a crime." I told him. He didn't say anything. "You just had to find her. She isn't Katherine." I told him.

He took a deep breath before answering me. "I know that, Damon. She isn't like anything I expected." He said quietly. Dare I assume he's disappointed? "She isn't Katherine." I repeated simply. He didn't say anything.

----Stefan's P.O.V. ----

Wait, he isn't upset about Katherine? "What are you planning, Damon?" I asked him. He smirked. "That's for me to know. And you to: dot, dot, dot." He said, arrogantly. I'm not sure why I bother to actually ask him questions. "What's your interest with Bonnie?" I asked him, instead of voicing my opinions. He looked at me, before speaking.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this!! Please review!!! :) Please keep them friendly!**

*****hugs and junk**

**~Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello my utterly lovelies! Let me know what you think about this chapter. Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (Where's a magical genie when you need one?)**

Chapter 2:

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I laid on my bed, wishing sleep would claim me. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. There's too much going on in my head: so much changed today. I met Stefan Salvatore. He was nothing like I expected. I try not to prejudge people, but all of my initial instincts were disproven. He's definitely not your typical teenage male. I don't have him figured out in the slightest.

Though, he definitely is intriguing. I listened to my strangely quiet house. Well, this is pointless. I can't sleep and lying here isn't changing anything. I sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and lifted it off of my neck. I moved my hand and let my hair fall. Dad is away… he has some convention for work. He's always away from work. Ever since Mom died… he can't handle staying in this house for too long. But, I… it was the opposite for me. I couldn't bear parting with all of the memories here. She died from heart failure. It's a genetic disease that runs in the family. Thankfully, Grams and I don't have the defective gene.

I heard loud banging on the door. I got out of bed and walked into the hallway. I went downstairs. I grabbed my mace out of my purse that was sitting on a small table near the door. I looked around for something else to defend myself with. I spotted an umbrella and picked it up in my other hand. I held it in my hand but let my hand drop to the side. I looked through the peephole on the door. It's Matt. What's he doing here?

I unfastened the chain on the door, and unlocked it. I opened the door a crack.

"Matt?" I asked, surprised. He said something incoherent.

"It seems like your friend has had too much to drink." I heard another voice say. I opened the front door completely, looking for the source of the other voice. I saw that Matt really has too much to drink. Someone else is holding him up. He can't go home like this. Vicki probably isn't there… and his mom hasn't been around in a long time.

I finally looked at the face of the person supporting him. I nearly jumped in surprise. It's Damon Salvatore. My brow furrowed. What is he doing here? And why is he helping Matt?

"Seems like," I answered him. Damon looked me over. Something about his eyes is oddly soothing, but something else is dangerous. His gaze is intrusive and curious.

"I asked him where he lived. He told me he couldn't go home and he wanted to come here." Damon told me. He spread a cocky grin. I nodded slowly.

"Alright, I can take it from here, thanks." I told him. His grin slid from his face. He looked surprised at my response. It's definitely not the response he was looking for. "Come on, Matt. Walk to me." I told him. He managed to get out of Damon's grip. He walked to me slowly. Once he was next to me, he put an arm around me, and put his head on my shoulder.

I can honestly say that I've never seem Matt drunk before. He's definitely… affectionate.

"Let's get you inside, Matt. We'll walk slowly." I told him. I turned my back on Damon and walked Matt inside. How much has he had to drink? The fight with Tyler must have pushed him over the edge. I led him to the couch. I staggered a bit under his weight.

"I think I'm drunk, Bonnnnie." Matt said, drawing my name out.

"You are Matt. We're going to sit you down on the couch, okay. You're going to stay here tonight." I told him.

"Okay. Thanks, you're…. you arrrrrrre….. You're sooo nice. You alllwayssss know what to saaaaaaaay and how to make me feel," he tried to explain, as we walked to the couch. I helped him sit down. He hugged himself as he finished explaining things to me. "Better," he finished. He smiled at me lazily. He looks oddly, blissfully happy. I let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad Matt." I told him. I walked back to my front door. Damon is just standing there, watching us. I looked at Damon. He smirked at me.

"What's the matter, afraid to have a strange man in your house?" He mused. I shook my head.

"Not afraid, but I don't want you in my house." I told him evenly. I took a step towards the door. I leaned against the frame. He stepped in front of me. I can feel his breath on my face. He looked in my eyes. They are a gorgeous, dangerous blue. Something flashed in his eyes.

"Things would be so much better if you let me in." He said. His eyes flashed again with his last words. What's going on with him? I shook my head.

"Someone's cocky." I told him, still refusing to let him in. He smirked.

"_**Very**_ much so, I am _**extremely cocky.**_" He said. I nodded.

"Goodnight Damon." I told him. He looked disappointed. I really don't know what he's expecting. I mean… okay, I do know. But, he's not getting it.

"Sweet dreams," he replied. I didn't say anything. He confuses the hell out of me. "As long as you dream of me," he finished. I gave him a small smile and shook my head as I started to shut the door.

"Oh, and Bonnie," Damon said. I pushed the door back open and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked. He smirked as if he was anticipating the effect of his next words. His eyes flickered across my body.

"Is that what you normally sleep in?" He asked, casually. I gave him a funny look.

"I change clothes… But typically, yeah." I told him, confused. He nodded. He looked approvingly at my pajama choice.

"Suits you… you look…. Good enough to… let's go with eat." He said. I looked at him doubtfully; I'm choosing to take that as a compliment. I mean, my hair is probably a mess. I was lying down, with it down. And what little make up I was wearing today, is already washed off.

"Thanks… I think." I told him.

"I think your friend needs assistance." He hinted.

"What?" I asked. I turned around and saw Matt lean over and clutch his stomach. "Fantastic," I muttered.

"Night, Bonnie." He annunciated my name as it rolled off of his tongue. Something about the way he said it, made chills travel down my spine. The chills brought waves of heat rushing from my stomach, spreading everywhere else.

"Night, Damon." I told him. He smirked. I shut the door. I locked it, and refastened the chain. Strangely enough, I like being around him. There is so much about him that I feel like he tries to keep hidden. I like his personality. …It fascinates me.

Matt groaned. I ran into the living room and helped him into the bathroom. I rubbed his back as he emptied the alcoholic contents of his stomach. He started to stand up, but hurriedly sat down. He threw up everything else in his stomach. I grabbed a washrag out of the bathroom closet and dampened it. I wiped his face off and flushed the toilet. He's trashed. I got him some water, and some mouthwash.

He drank the water and swished the mouthwash. I took him to the kitchen and sat him down at the dining room table.

"What are you doing?" He asked, holding his head. Throwing up, seemed to sober him up some.

"Making some food for you: you need to eat something. Something needs to soak up the alcohol." I told him. I opened the freezer and grabbed a box of Hot Pockets. I poured two onto a plate and put them into the microwave. Matt chattered quietly while I waited for his food to cook. When they were done, I took them out of the microwave and let them cool on the counter.

"Is it done?" He asked.

"Yep," I answered him. He looks confused.

"Then, what…. What are you doing?" He asked. He's choosing his words carefully. He isn't slurring as much anymore; he's still hammered. I grabbed the container of ground coffee from the freezer. I added water to the coffee maker and a filter. I added a few spoonfuls of the coffee grounds to the filter. I started the coffee maker.

"Coffee," I told him.

"Oh," he said, nodding. Sometimes it helps. But, it's also for me. I don't want to sleep with him having this much alcohol in his system. When the coffee was done, I poured him a cup and brought him the Hot Pockets. He took a long drink of his coffee. He looked surprised that it was hot. He grimaced at the bitter taste. I smirked. If nothing else, he's interesting company. He ate his food in silence.

The night passed by quickly, despite Matt's current state. Around 4:45 in the morning, he had passed a lot of the alcohol out of his system. He slept some, which helped. We ended up turning on the stereo and dancing around the living room. We laughed, a lot. I don't remember Matt ever being this carefree. It's refreshing. I'm glad he gets to be without his worries for tonight.

We both plopped onto the couch, catching our breath from dancing. I used a remote to turn off the stereo. I sighed. I grabbed my home phone.

"No more music?" Matt asked.

"I need to call us in for school." I told him. He looked around for a clock. Hr finally pulled out his cell phone.

"It's only 4:52." He pointed out.

"I know that, but they have a recording so you can call before school starts and leave a message." I told him. He nodded. I dialed the school's number. I called us both in and hung up. Matt yawned. I was sitting on one side of the couch; he was sitting on the other. I hugged the pillow on my lap, trying not yawn myself. Matt stretched out, and laid down on the couch. He put his head on the pillow on my lap, and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon's P.O.V.

I kept seeing Bonnie in my head. After I left with Stefan, I wanted to go back to the party and watch her. Finding her… was unexpected. I wanted to know why Stefan is paying so much attention to her. When I went back to the party, I found her "friend". He was so fucking drunk. I smirked, remembering. Humans…

I wanted something to eat, but I didn't want to ingest anyone who could impact my plans. I don't know what he means to them. I couldn't risk it yet. I played my good citizen card.

"Where do you live?" I asked him. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. "I'll take you home." I told him. He shook his head.

"Don't wannnnttt to go hommmmme… can't beeee therrrre." He slurred. I smirked. Stupid human, but damn, are they entertaining.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him. He got a confused look on his face while he thought things over.

"Bonnie's," he finally told me. I nodded. This nice keeps getting better and better, I'll get to see the witch at her house. She's a descendant of Emily. I need her. If he is important to her… I'll let him live… for now.

"Let's go." I told him. He gave me drunken directions to her house. We got there nonetheless. Matt managed to climb out of my Ferrari alright. Once we started walking, he started tipping. If I can't kill him, he certainly isn't allowed to waste his blood and kill himself, falling.

I all but carried him to the door. He pounded on her door. We waited. I don't know who would be here with her. I can only smell her, no one else. I saw the downstairs lights come on. She finally opened the door a crack with mace in her hand. She had something else in her other hand. She saw Matt. She said his name in confusion. I decided to speak up.

My eyes raked over her body. She looks… deliciously sexy. She's been lying down, her hair looks untouched. Even rolling out of bed, she looks intoxicating. All traces of makeup are gone; her eyes are blazing. She looks… I looked her over, again. I answered her without too much thought. She's in her tee shirt from earlier and panties. I doubt she remembered what she was wearing when she decided to answer the door. I smirked as she helped Matt walk inside.

I tried to get her to let me in. Though, it's probably good that she didn't let me in. She's no use to me dead. I hinted that I liked her pajamas. She never glanced down and saw what she was wearing, though. I enjoy bantering with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan's P.O.V.

I sighed. I don't want to go to school today. Something seems different about today. But, I need to feed. Being around so many people, I'm not used to it. If I don't get some blood…

I left the boarding house and drove. I left the state and went hunting. I need something other than deer. I can't think freely with Damon so close. I feel like I have my guard down if I do that.

Elena was nothing like I expected. I'm not sure what I was expecting. I suppose I was expecting someone more like Katherine. I can't say what drew me to her in the first place. I just know that once she had me… I didn't want to let her go. She… enthralled me. In the end, it didn't matter what she was. And, it took me so long to understand the damage of what she had done.

She played me. She played both me and Damon. She didn't want to choose, and she thought that she could have both of us. I couldn't share her. They took her away and now she's dead. It's for the best. Thinking about it now… I can't picture anything that didn't lead to her death.

Elena… she was self centered, exactly like Katherine. She has that air about her. Truthfully, I'm not sure if Elena was like Katherine… if it would matter at all. Another Katherine is not what I want. It's not what I need. I don't know what I need, or what I want. I do know that I need something new, something that isn't predictable. I've had the selfish type; I don't want it again.

I let my senses go as I stalked animals. I took more than my fill. I can't chance slipping up. When I lose myself in my senses, I feel everything that I hold back. I felt a surge of anger that I really let myself channel. Having Damon take an interest in Bonnie like that set me off. I tore into those animals. I'll have to cover my tracks later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I felt something move on my lap. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. It took me a second to realize that I had fallen asleep sitting up. I looked down and saw Matt peering up at me. I smiled, remembering "Intoxicated Matt". He smiled. He yawned. He looks so tired.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"No, I do… but I'm hoping that my memory is exaggerating things a bit, and you can set 'em straight." He said, quietly. I chuckled.

"Damon, Stefan's brother, brought you here. You were so trashed, Matt. I go you inside. You threw up in the bathroom. I made you coffee and some Hot Pockets." I told him. He held a hand, stopping me.

"I remember that. I couldn't figure out why you were making me food. You had to explain to me. I was so out of, Bon. I don't know how you remembered Hot Pockets, ham and cheese no less." Matt said, clearly amused. I shrugged.

"They are my favorite and I remembered that they were yours. The only time that I've ever seen you remotely drunk with last night aside, we had Hot Pockets the next day. They were our first hangover food." I told him. He laughed.

"Alright, I'm ready to hear the rest. Let me have it." He said. I nodded.

"You sobered up after your threw up the first time, before I made you the food. Then after you ate, you slept for a little bit, and you did not want to sleep on your side." I told him, giving him a funny look. He laughed. I didn't want him to suffocate, by lying on his stomach, or drown in his vomit, by lying on his back. I remember that much from health class.

"You woke up, and we turned on the music and we danced around, down here." I told him. He smiled.

"That's it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, I called us into school." I told him. He nodded.

"I remember that." He said. He put a hand to his forehead. "God, I feel like shit." He told me. I smiled.

"I'll make you some breakfast. You need to eat, otherwise it'll be worse." I told him. He groaned at the thought of getting up. "I'll call Vicki and see if she has a hangover remedy." I told him. He gave me a playful glare. I don't drink too often. I've only been "hammered" a few times. Vicki gave me her hangover cure. It tasted horrible, but it worked.

"Do you have to? She'll never let me live it down." He told me.

"You'll feel better." I told him. He nodded. I tried to get off of the couch, but Matt wasn't ready to move yet. He stayed where he was. He put an arm underneath the pillow and got comfortable. He looked up at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Bonnie," he said seriously. I looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah?" I asked, uncertain.

"You're um… you're not wearing pants…." He said. I looked down, and mentally slapped myself in the face. This explains why Damon was so interested in my pajamas. I can't believe I forgot what I was wearing before I answered the door. I'm pitiful.

"Fuck… yeah, no. I didn't. I forgot. You were banging on the front door, and came down here and I didn't realize." I answered him. He laughed, but stayed where he was.

"Are you going to move?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Not yet, I'm comfortable." He told me. I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"I guess I really don't need pants." I told him. He chuckled.

"I've already seen you without them." He pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'll get up in a second. I'm trying to keep my headache to a dull roar for a second." He said.

"'Kay," I told him. He sighed and got up. He offered me a hand and helped me up. I threw the pillow onto the couch. He touched my lower stomach and traced the few inches of skin showing above my panty line.

I've known Matt forever; he's my best guy friend. That doesn't change the fact that this is just a little bit awkward. He moved his hand away.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." He said. I looked at him, confused. He shouldn't be able to see it. I looked down. My underwear is a light grey color that's just lace in some spots. One of the lace spots is covering my tattoo. I didn't tell anyone that I got one. Grams knows, but she's the only one I told. She went with me. It's a small, abstract sun. It's a light blue and green color, with roots swirling inside of it and small flames scattered outside of it. The inside of the sun doesn't have any color.

"Yeah, I've had it for awhile." I told him. He nodded. He smiled and shook his hand.

"You and your secrets," he said, teasingly. I scoffed and hit his arm. I walked into the laundry room and grabbed a pair of Smallville pajama pants. I went into the kitchen and called Vicki. I got his hangover cure blended together and poured it into a glass. Honestly, it looks disgusting. But hey, it works. Matt came into the kitchen, with his hand to his forehand and a grimace twisted on his face.

"Karma's a bitch." I told him. He glared at me, and then smiled. I handed him the glass with the cure inside. He drank it all. Once he was finished he grimaced at the taste.

"I think I would rather swallow someone else's vomit." He told me. I laughed. He put the glass into the sink. I gave him some Alieve and we made breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach's P.O.V.

It makes me nervous having Uncle Damon here. I can deal with Uncle Stefan, but Uncle Damon is unpredictable. When they got back last night, they were tense toward each other. I was more than the usual tension. The only thing I have ever heard that makes them worse toward each other, besides Damon doing something stupid, is a girl.

I hope whoever it is, is careful, for her sake.

---------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan's P.O.V.

I sighed. I feel better now that I have fed. I can feel power pulsating through me. I like the adrenaline rush feeding gives me… Now what to do about Damon? I parked my car in the garage and headed inside the boarding house. I need to find out why he is really here. What actually brought him to Mystic Falls? I headed to his room.

I head speaking from outside the room, I knocked and waited. I opened the door and went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon's P.O.V.

Bonnie looked at me for a moment, and stepped outside onto her porch. She watched me with her tentative eyes. I smirked as I drank in her beautiful body. The only light around us is the light streaming in from her house. It's completely black outside. I reached behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back. She looked into my eyes and didn't look away. I slid my hand lower and cupped her butt, bringing her closer to me.

"You really think it's that easy?" She asked, looking up at me. I smirked.

"Like you can resist me," I said, daring her to disagree. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can't I?" She countered. She moved away from me. She leaned forward and stood on the tip of her toes. She whispered something in my ear. "I know I can resist you." She moved away and started to go back inside. I growled in frustration. I pulled her back to me and slammed her back against the outside wall of her house, next to the door. She looked at me, furiously.

I moved forward to kiss her, but she turned her face the other way. I used my hand to turn her face back to mine. I tried to compel her. Her eyes flashed.

"What's the matter?" She asked, taunting me. I snarled and tried to compel her again. "You can't control me." She said. I caressed her sides with my hands. She gave me no reaction. I slid my knee in between her legs. I lifted her off of the ground with my leg. I smirked.

"I could get used to being in between your legs." I told her. She glared at me full of determination. I held her head still, gently. I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. She didn't respond at first. I moved my lips around hers. My free hand captured her butt and I lifted her up. I put her legs around my waist. I moved my lips from hers and lightly nipped at her neck. She groaned.

I lost it. I attacked her lips with a new found wanting. This time, she responded. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she moved hers against mine. I ground my hips into hers. I stopped kissing her to hear the sounds she was eliciting. I slid my hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. Her moans were music to my ears and fuel to my fire.

She brought my face back to hers and kissed me. She does something to me, something beyond getting me… in the mood. I rocked my hips against hers. She gasped; I grunted. Her mouth opened. She called my name, but it wasn't her voice. Stefan? This is a whole new kind of twisted. Why would Stefan's voice being coming out of such a hot body? That's just wrong.

Something started shaking me. Bonnie started to fade.

My eyes snapped open. Stefan was leaning over me, waking me up. I glared at him.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I growled. He moved away from me, looking taken aback. That was a dream that I didn't want to be waken up from.

"Tell me why you're here, Damon." He said. I glared at him, again, grimacing this time.

"Well, considering this is _**my**_ room. I was sleeping." I told him, frustrated. What's the point about dreaming about fucking someone, if you don't actually get to dream about fucking someone?

"You know what I'm talking about, Damon." Stefan said, irritably. I coked my head.

"Oh? I don't think that I do." I told him. He sighed, frustrated.

"We've been over this. You don't need to know why I am here." I told him. He opened his mouth to argue. I sat up and leaned closer to him. "Now, get the fuck out of my room." I told him. He didn't say anything. "I need to shower." I told him. He got up to leave.

"It can't wait?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Seeing as I'm not telling you anything; no, I don't think it can." I told him.

"I'm going to find out what you're up to." Stefan warned. I rolled my eyes.

"You always try."I told him, mockingly.

"Have fun in your shower." Stefan retorted.

"Well, I have to finish something you interrupted." I told him. He left my room, looking very confused. I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I turned the water on high. I waited for it to heat up. I shut the bathroom door, making it pitch black in the bathroom.

I dropped my black, silk, pajama pants and got into the shower. I stood still, letting the scorching water cascade over my body. I closed my eyes and pictured a certain witch that was still on my mind. I thought about where my dream left off. I felt myself grow harder. I rubbed my hand up and down my now hardened member.

I pictured her with less and less clothes on. I did things to her… I thrust in and out of hand. I panted and called her name as I came all over the shower.

---------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Matt spent the day with me. We decided to grab dinner at the Grill. He thought that I had cooked enough and deserved a break. We got pizza and just talked about life. I realized how much I missed spending time with him. It's hard not being able to stay connected with your friends, because you're trying to take care of another friend.

We shot some pool. Tyler showed up and pulled Matt to the side and started talking to him. I played a round of pool alone. I bent down and leaned over the table. I hit a ball into one of the pockets. Someone's arm wrapped around my waist. I flinched.

"I could really get used to seeing you bent over tables like this." Damon said. I stiffened and stood up. He didn't release me. I turned around and face him. His arm settled on the small of my back. He looked at me intently. He brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"Let her go, Damon." Stefan's voice startled both of us. I saw Stefan standing behind Damon. I smiled. Damon reluctantly moved his arm.

"Hey," I greeted. Stefan smiled.

"Hey, you weren't at school today." He said. I nodded. "You didn't miss much." He said.

"Good." I replied.

"Want to drink?" He asked. I gave him a surprised look. "Oh, not like that. Do you want a soda?" He quickly corrected himself. I nodded.

"Ginger ale would be great." I told him. He nodded.

"Come on," he beckoned me. He offered me an arm.

"Why sure, I would love to come." Damon told Stefan, sarcastically.

"You weren't invited." Stefan told Damon, somewhat coldly. Damon scoffed and pretended to be offended.

"I have bigger things on my horizon." Damon said indifferently. We both followed his gaze. He was looking at some girl across the Grill. She looks like she's been drinking a bit. She's known for her… loose ways. Damon turned towards me suddenly.

"I will be seeing you later." He promised. He took my free hand and brought it to his lips. When his lips touched my skin a shock radiated through my arm. He moved back in surprise. He smirked and released my hand.

Stefan and I went the bar and got our sodas and Damon found his eye candy. But… I couldn't stop thinking about my tingling hand. When Damon touched me, I could feel how cold he is, the darkness he has inside of him. I could feel anger, pain, determination, fascination, and something else…

**Author's Note: SO sorry it's taken me this long to get the second chapter up! Hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free (which is my speak, for please do) hit that magical review button!**

**-Hugs and Junk!-**

** ~Anneryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I realize that this update is well overdue, so, here it is! :^) Hope you all enjoy this. Oh, and please check out my profile. I have a poll about a Bonnie/Damon oneshot.**

**:~)**

**-Hugs and Junk-**

**XOXO**

** ~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Beautiful – Eminem, Not Afraid – Eminem**

Chapter 3:

I sighed as I forced myself to get out bed. I really don't want to get up. At least it's a Friday. I'm staying at Matt's tonight. Vicki asked me to help her pick out some things for her to wear on Saturday. She has an actual date with Tyler. She said something about having to look perfect. I agreed. I've always been cool Vicki. We don't talk too much, but since Matt is one of my best friends, we talk sometimes. I tried to point out that I could just come over on Saturday morning and help Vicki get ready, but she insisted on tonight. Then Matt insisted that he owed me breakfast for taking care of him, in his drunken state.

I grabbed some things out of my closet and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped out of my pajamas as I waited for the water to heat up. I put my iPod into my docking station and turned the music up, until it was blaring. I need to wake up, and a quiet shower isn't going to do it for me. I grabbed a towel and set it on a chair next to the shower, with my robe. I climbed into the shower, and closed the shower door behind me.

I waited for the song to end, and waited for the next song to begin playing. My taste in music is pretty constant. I'm a rock girl, through and through. But, truthfully, I like a bit of everything… for the most part. Even some rap. What I listen to depends on my mood.

_Lately, I've been hard to reach._

_I've been too long on my own._

_Everybody has their private world,_

_Where they can be alone._

Today, I need my morning dose of Eminem. I closed my eyes and let the hot water wash over my face as I listened to the lyrics in the music. I sang along quietly.

_I'm just so fucking depressed._

_I just can't seem to get out this slump. _

_If I could just get over this hump,_

_But I need something to pull me right back up._

_I took my bruises, took my lumps._

_Fell down and got right back up._

_But I need that spark to get psyched back up._

I started washing my body. I thought about the past few days. They passed by in sort of a blur. Nothing eventful really happened after the night that Damon brought Matt over.

There is something so relieving about taking a shower. I can't explain it. It just… gets rid of some stress, even if it is just for a few minutes.

Everything got suddenly quiet. The song just ended. I hate the heavy reality that silence can bring. Sometimes, I just have to get out of my head. I just… I wish I knew exactly what I was feeling… And that I had someone I could confide in. I just… I can't. I can't make sense of much right now. And… then there's Damon. He keeps popping up in my thoughts. I can't seem to make him stop. I don't know what it is. Something about him… simply fascinates me…. He's unlike anyone I've ever met before.

_Okay, quit playin' with scissors and shit, and cut the crap._

_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap._

_You said you was king; you lied through your teeth._

I washed off the last of my soap and began washing my hair. After I was finished with my hair, I sat down on the shower floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them to myself. I laid my head on top of my knees, and just sat.

_I'm not afraid, to take a stand._

_Everybody, come take my hand._

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm._

I let my brain empty, and just sat. I let the music flow through me, and I tried to lose myself for a blissful, uncomplicated second. I sighed and stood up. I turned off the water and opened the shower door. I grabbed my towel and dried off. I walked back into my room and turned down the volume on my dock station.

I went back into the bathroom and finished getting ready. I towel dried my hair, as best I could. I wasn't in the mood to mess with it. I rubbed some leave-in conditioner through my hair. It should dry alright. It's naturally wavy, and normally doesn't give me too much trouble. I lathered on some lotion and brushed my teeth.

I put on a matching set of black, lace undergarments. I pulled on a melon pink and black, plaid, pleated miniskirt. For whatever reason, I was feeling girlie today. I put on a black studded belt and pulled on a white camisole. I put on a short, black vest. I slipped on some black, low-tops (converse).

I went back to the bathroom and put on a bit of eyeliner and some tinted chapstick. I put the chapstick in my school bag and headed downstairs. I double checked my bag and made sure that I had everything that I needed for the day. My books are at school, I have my keys, and iPod. I'm good to go.

I left the house and went to school. I drove in a thought filled silence. I found a parking spot, easily. I got out of my car and got my stuff out of the passenger's side.

"Bonnie," I heard someone say happily. I turned around to see a very happy looking Vicki. I smiled at her, and resumed getting my stuff. I put my bag on my shoulder and locked my car.

"Hey Vicki," I greeted. She walked over to me and draped an arm over my shoulders. "What do I owe to this unexpected pleasure?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Can't a girl just say hi to a girlfriend of hers without twenty questions?" Vicki asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose." I told her. She chuckled. She took her arm off of my shoulder and linked arms with me, instead. We walked into the building.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about tonight." She said. I nodded. "So, do you just want to come over after school? We can hang out before we do the girlie stuff." She suggested. I nodded.

"Sure," I told her. She gave me an unexpected smile.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I don't have a lot of friends. And, as far as I can tell, you're a good friend to have." She said.

"Thanks… you too, Vicki." I told her, honestly. She smiled and chatted about our plans later. We parted ways and I stopped by my locker before heading to class. I looked for Caroline as I walked in the hallway. I ran into someone else… instead: Stefan. "Hey," I greeted. He smiled.

"Hey yourself," he said. I didn't say anything. "Want company to class?" He offered.

"Sure," I told him, with a slight smile. "So, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm well. How are you? You look like you have something on your mind." He asked, and prodded. I shrugged.

"You know, just the usual stuff, I guess." I told him. He nodded.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, and it doesn't have to be right away, or anything." He admitted.

"Oh? Well, I'm going over to Matt and Vicki's tonight, so, anytime after tomorrow morning works. I mean, is it important? I have a free period later…" I asked. He shook his head.

"It can wait. Well, some of team is going to the Grill tomorrow night, and Matt is trying to rope me into going. I could just talk to you there, if you wouldn't mind leaving everyone else for a bit." He offered. I nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure." I told him. He nodded, again.

"I can pick you up… Is 6 okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sounds good," I told him.

"I can carry some of your books, if you want." Stefan offered. I scoffed.

"I might not be as strong as you are, but I can manage to carry a couple of school books, thanks." I told him.

He laughed. We talked as we went to class. I managed to semi-pay attention in French class. Seriously though, I never plan on going to France. Or asking "Qu'est-ce que le cinema? Je veux regarder un film." (Where's the movie theater? I want to watch a movie.) In some foreign place. No matter how hard I try, I always seem to tune out Madame Iott.

Calculus wasn't so horrible. I understand what's going on, but staying awake is a bitch. Note to self: find a career that does not involve calculus or French. Noted.

English flew by and so did Psych class. I was glad it was time to head to lunch. I rubbed my temple with a hand. I didn't eat this morning, and my head is killing me. Somehow, I don't think the teacher would appreciate me popping a few aspirin in the middle of school. I'll take some when I get home, and I probably shouldn't take anything without eating first. I sighed and grabbed some food from the lunch line. I found my usual spot. I always eat at one of the tables outside of the school. I'm so glad that they let us eat out here.

I ate some of the cut fruit I grabbed. Anything that they made here… well, let's just say that you really don't know what they put in the food. I always go with what I can recognize. I twisted the cap off of my water and took a small swig. I put it back on the table and waited for everyone else.

The pounding in my head is getting worse. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, gently, trying to turn the pounding into a dull roar. It isn't working. I sighed and gave up. I opened my eyes and gave a slight jump. Damon is sitting across from me, smirking.

"Goddess, Damon!" I exclaimed. He started chuckling.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to see me?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I'm going to make you wear bells, so you can't sneak up on people." I told him. He laughed.

"Or, you could make me something else. Something that we would both… enjoy more." He said, smirking, and wiggling his eyebrows, slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"You mean coming to visit my favorite teenager isn't enough of a reason to come back to, well, here?" He asked. I shook my head. "Kids nowadays," he said. I rolled my eyes, again. He chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you, but, if you're just going to be witchy. Then, I don't want to talk to you." He said. I repressed a small laugh.

"Fine," I told him. He sighed.

"Well, since your argument is just _**so**_ convincing, I think I'll stay." He said.

"You just can't resist me." I joked. He laughed.

"You're so cute, when you remind me, of me. I'm rubbing off on you. I'm so proud." He said. I laughed. He frowned; I raised my eyebrows. "You're too far away to talk to." He said. Before I could ask him what he meant by his words, he got up and sat next to me. He casually put an arm across my shoulders and turned to face me.

"You keep saying that you want to talk to me about something, but you never actually talk about it." I told him. He smirked.

"I want you to go out with me tomorrow night. It would be better to _talk_ there." He said.

"I already have plans tomorrow night." I told him. His eyes flashed.

"With who? I take precedence. Don't you know that?" He asked, somewhere in between humor and annoyance.

"With your brother, not that it's your business." I told him. He brought his face closer to mine, to make sure that I was looking at him.

"Everything my brother does is my business." Damon said, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Careful, you sound obsessive." I told him. He rolled _his_ eyes.

"Hold your tongue, or I'll do it for you." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. He winked, further implying his intentions. "On second thought, keep talking. I would _love to_ keep your tongue quiet." He said. I scoffed. He chuckled. "Are you going to tell me what you are doing that that dear brother of mine, or am I going to have to… persuade it out of you?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"We just have plans." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "I doubt you could persuade me." I told him.

"I'm always up for a challenge." He said. He gently moved me. I was straddling the bench on the picnic table, sitting sideways. He positioned himself directly behind me. He moved a hand to both of my shoulder and started massaging.

"You have hands like a god." I told him. Hot damn, does he know what to do with his hands. He kneaded a bit harder, and applied more pressure, almost eliciting a moan from me. He moved his hands to my neck. I sighed, blissfully. "Maybe you can be persuasive." I told him, chuckling.

He leaned forward, until I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I shivered.

"Oh, I can be _extremely _persuasive. What are you doing with my brother?" He asked. I moved away from him, and turned to face him.

"Why not skip all of the trouble and just ask Stefan?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"What fun would that be?" He asked.

"He doesn't want you to know, does he?" I asked.

"I'll find out one way or another." He told me.

"You didn't answer my question." I challenged.

"I asked first, and I have yet to receive an answer." He argued. He's right.

"We're talking. It seems like the Salvatores are alike." I told him. Something flashed in Damon's eyes. I can't tell if it's anger, or something else…. He's so hard to read.

"Answer me this," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright," I agreed, still leery.

"Alright, well, I guess I have two things that I need answered." He said.

"Fine," I told him, losing patience.

"You don't strike me as the type of person who would lie." He said.

"I don't lie, unless I have to." I told him, evenly.

"Fair enough… I bet you're a virgin. You're such a good Samaritan…." He said. I couldn't stop the blush that crept onto my cheeks. "Thought so," he said.

"If that's all that you have to ask…" I prodded.

"If you didn't have plans on Saturday, already, would you have gone out with me?" He asked, completely serious.

Oh, well, that caught me off guard. I leaned closer to him.

"Honestly?" I asked him; he nodded. "Yes," I told him. He smirked and nodded.

"That's all I needed to know. Oh, and I _**will **_be seeing you around." He said. I nodded slowly. He got up and walked away. He called my name from behind me. I turned around to see what he wanted. He surprised me, by pressing his lips to mine. He moved away before I could do anything. "One for the road… Mm… you taste so sweet." He said. I gave him a questioning look. I have no idea what this means. But, I doubt I'll forget the feeling of his lips against mine.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him. He smirked.

"An appetizer." He answered. I chuckled as he walked away.

-.-

I barely paid attention to anything that happened at lunch. Truthfully, the rest of the day, at school, at least was a blur. I went home and packed an overnight bag and headed over to Matt and Vicki's. I knocked on the door, when I got there.

I heard Matt and Vicki arguing about what to have for dinner. I chuckled as I waited for someone to unlock the door for me. I heard the door unlocking. The door pulled open and I saw a distracted Matt. Vicki squeezed passed him and pushed him out of the way. She made a face at Matt before smiling at me.

"Hey, Bonnie," she greeted.

"Hey, Vick," I told her. She smiled. She looped an arm through mine and gave Matt and triumphant look.

"If you need us, _**we **_are going to be doing _**girlie **_stuff." She told Matt. He chuckled.

"It's not like I haven't seen any of it before. In between you, Mom, Elena, and Bonnie, you're 'girlie' stuff doesn't faze me." He said. Vicki rolled her eyes.

"You can judge the final product." I told him. He smiled and gave Vicki a gloating look.

"If you tell Tyler a word of this, I will end you." She threatened Matt. He chuckled but nodded. She must have accepted his answer, because she led me to the opposite end of the house, to her room.

"Just remember, Bonnie's _**my **_best friend!" He called out, laughing openly, now. I followed Vicki into her room. It's… well, different than I had expected. I've never actually been in her room before. It's dark, dark gray. But, well lit. It has small lights that litter the ceiling. They all have colored paper lantern covers. She has band posters… a movie poster… it's decorated, and it oddly suits her. I love it.

"I love your room." I told her. She smiled at me, surprised.

"Thanks, aside from Matt, not many people have seen it." She said, chuckling. I nodded, understanding. Not many people have seen mine, either. I don't like having people stay over… it reminds me how lonely it is, when I'm by myself.

Vicki walked me over to her closet and we looked through her clothes. We pulled out our favorite choices. After Vicki tried all of them on, we finally decided. Tyler was only taking Vicki to the Grill, but it's still their first, official date.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked me, twirling. I smiled.

She decided on a dark, denim miniskirt, a lacey, white camisole, and a burgundy, knit shrug, that laced stopped just below her chest. It laced below the bottom of the shrug a few times, and tied in the back. She looks gorgeous.

"You look gorgeous." I told her. She looked at me doubtfully. "If Tyler doesn't date you, I will." I told her. She giggled.

"You really think I look okay?" She asked. I nodded. "And if Tyler's a dick on the date, I can text you and you'll pretend like we're dating?" She asked, chuckling.

"Of course," I told her. We both laughed. Her sense of humor's great.

We left Vicki's room to go show Matt the outfit for tomorrow. He told her that she looked beautiful and she rolled her eyes. I laughed and waited with Matt in the living room while she changed back into the clothes that she had been wearing before.

"Thanks for this," Matt told me. I looked at him in surprise.

"Of course," I replied. He smiled and put an arm around me.

"I think you're a good influence on her." He said, jokingly.

"Pssht, I think she's a good influence on me." I joked back. He laughed.

Vicki came back out and we made dinner. We finally decided on pasta… well Fettuccini Alfredo. Once we got past putting sauce on each other's faces and dancing around the kitchen, it turned out to be easy to make. After dinner, we decided that we needed chill time before cleaning up. We all ended up in Matt's room. Vicki and I laid on his bed, and Matt sat on the foot of his bed.

"In true slumber party fashion, we should play truth or dare." Vicki suggested. I let out a small giggle, but nodded.

"I'm game." I told her. She smiled and looked at Matt. He shook his head, but smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" He asked. Vicki shrugged and I gave him an innocent look. He chuckled but agreed, reluctantly. Vicki put her hands together.

"Alright, since it was my idea, I think that I should go first." She announced. Matt and I nodded in unison. "Okay, Bonnie, truth or dare?" She asked me. I bit my lip.

"Are there any limits to the dares?" I asked. Both of them considered my words.

"No one gets naked." Matt said. I nodded. "And nothing that we say here today, leaves this room, or is brought up after the game is over." He added. I nodded, again.

"Truth," I told Vicki. She laughed.

"Mmm, cop out?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Alright, what type of guys are you into? Because, I really haven't seen you date anyone." Vicki asked. I sighed; at least she didn't ask me anything too bad.

"Because there are so many guys to choose from, here," I told her. She chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Are we talking: physical attraction, or personality traits?" I asked her. She smirked.

"I don't care. Either… both… but make sure you include physical. I wanna know what kinds of guys get you hot." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, Vicki," I told her. She chuckled. "You sounded like a guy for a second there." I told her. She shrugged.

"I don't have a lot of girlfriends." She said, honestly, still amused.

"Well, I like guys who are taller than I am which isn't hard, because I'm not tall." I began. They both laughed. I'm only 5'5". "I have this thing for nice voices," I continued to explain. That earned me strange looks from both of the Donovans. "And I'm a sucker for gorgeous eyes, and a great smile." I told them. Vicki nodded.

"Your type sounds nice." She said, dreamily. Matt laughed. "What about personality?" Vicki asked. I shrugged.

"I have to be able to get along with them… and they have to have a sense of humor." I added. We chuckled.

The game progressed to Vicki daring Matt to do the Cha Cha Slide in one of her bras. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard. Vicki had to sing and dance to Justin Beiber. I had to give Matt and awkward lap dance; Vicki tucked a few single bills into the waist band of my skirt. Vicki had to wear one of Matt's jockstraps on her head for the rest of the night. I had to make out with Vicki. It turns out that Matt gets really turned on when someone kisses his neck. Vicki is deathly afraid of all lizards, including Godzilla. Matt dared me to show Vicki my tattoo.

After awhile we decided that we should probably clean up the kitchen. After we cleaned up, we fell asleep playing truth or dare.

-.-

I woke up, very confused. I opened my eyes and saw nothing, but darkness. What's going on? I'm moving, but I'm still… It feels like I'm being carried. I shifted and tried to see who was carrying me.

"Shh, it's okay, Bon. I'm just carrying you to Vicki's room, so you don't have to sleep on the floor." Matt whispered. I nodded, sleepily. I fell back asleep in his arms.

-.-

I woke up as I hit the floor with a thud. I can hear loud banging from outside of Vicki's room. She sat up and looked over at me, confused.

"What is that?" I asked her, quietly, still trying to wake up.

"I have no idea. But whoever it is, better have a fucking good reason." She said. I nodded.

I sat up and put a hand to my forehead. Ow. Hitting the floor hurts, especially when your body breaks your fall. Vicki got out of bed and helped me up. She put an arm around my waist and let me out of her room. I can walk, but it's cold. We followed the sound and ended up in the living room. Matt wandered into the living room, looking just as confused as we were.

Matt opened the front door, after unlocking it. He opened the door and Tyler walked in. We all glared at him.

"Damn, Matt, if I would have known you were getting some, I would have called or something." Tyler said. I scoffed. Vicki rolled her eyes and Matt just looked at Tyler.

"What do you want?" Matt asked Tyler.

"What, can't I just stop by and see my best friend?" He asked, innocently. Matt shook his head. "Oh, come on, man. We need to talk." Tyler told Matt. Matt looked at Tyler expectantly. Tyler looked and me and Vicki. We took the hint and went back to her room. We went back to sleep.

-.-

I guess Tyler left while I was asleep. When Vicki and I woke up for the day, he was gone, and Matt was making breakfast. When I glanced at the clock, I realized that it was later than I thought. It's already 3 in the afternoon? I'm supposed to be going out with Stefan and three hours. Vicki and I got ready in her room.

She didn't approve my outfit choice, and picked some of her clothes for me to wear. I groaned. Despite my protests and assurances that it wasn't a date, Vicki made me use her clothes. I chuckled as I got dressed. I ended up with a black miniskirt that I paired with a belt of my own. It was studded and black with a dark metallic skull buckle. I put on a dark gray camisole, and a crimson, skinny tie that I wore loose around my neck. I put on a black vest that was about an inch shorter than my shirt. It… really didn't hurt my figure.

I showed Vicki for final inspection. She gave her approval.

"Girlie, two days in a row. I'm so proud." She said. I laughed. I walked passed her and bent down to grab my shoes. She pinched my butt. I squealed and stood up, hurriedly. She snorted with laughter. I'm so ticklish; it's embarrassing. I grabbed a pair of ankle socks and put on my Chuck's. Vicki asked me to do her makeup and her hair. I tried telling her that she didn't need any, but she insisted.

She tried to talk me into putting on more makeup, but I only put on some eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. When we finished getting ready, we went into the kitchen. Hopefully Matt didn't make a bunch, because we'll probably be eating soon. He setting the table with eggs, orange juice, and toast. We grabbed a quick bite.

Matt got ready to go out; Vicki put the finishing touches on her outfit; I went home. I had time to start a load of laundry and pick up the living room. The doorbell rang a quarter till 6. I opened the door and found Stefan standing there. He smiled.

"Come in," I told him. I moved out of the doorway, and let him come inside.

"You look great." He commended. I smiled.

"Thanks, I let Vicki dress me." I told him. He chuckled.

"Let me just grab my purse and we can go." I told him. He nodded. I made sure that I had my keys and some money, and we left. Stefan drove. He opened the door for me, and treated me like a gentleman. When we got to the Grill, he sat at a table near the rest of the football team. I saw Matt, Vicki, and Tyler. Matt came by and said a quick hello. Vicki gave me a small wave and Tyler nodded.

Tyler and Vicki look so cute together. I'm glad that they are finally getting their date. Vicki deserves it. They are sitting like we are. Close to everyone else, but at their own table.

Stefan and I made small talk. We order a couple of cheeseburgers. I ate some of mine, but I wasn't really that hungry. Stefan ate some of his, but said the same thing. After awhile, he asked me if I wanted to go walk.

Once we were outside of the Grill, Stefan offered me his arm. I took it.

"You seem like the type of person who would be accepting of something that ordinary people wouldn't be." Stefan finally said, quietly. I nodded.

"I think I would be." I told him. He nodded.

"There is something that I think that I want to tell you. But, not yet. I want to get to know you better, but I needed to ask you a favor." Stefan admitted. I nodded.

"Go for it," I told him.

"I may need someone to talk to… soon, about… things that I can't share with anyone else. Would it be alright, if I confided in you?" He asked me.

"Of course." I told him. He smiled and looked relieved.

"Thank you," he said, seriously. I nodded. We made our way back to the Grill. "Bonnie?" He asked. I looked over at him.

"My brother…" he started.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Do you… have any feelings for him?" He asked me.

"Does it matter?" I asked him. He gave me a slight smirk. "Yes, I do. I just don't know what they are yet." I told him. He nodded.

"Fair enough." He said. We went back inside. Some of the guys off of the football team talked Stefan into playing a game of pool with them. I was working on my second Diet Coke, when Damon sat down across from me. He gave me a devious, charming smile.

"So, I hear that you have feelings for me." He said, smugly.

"Aww, isn't that cute? You eavesdrop too." I said. He chuckled.

"Bennett, I'm not cute. I'm down right sexy. But, that's beside the point. Do you want to get out here?" He asked. I didn't answer him. "Oh, come on. I don't think Stefan will mind. He's bonding." He said.

"I don't know." I told him. Damon stood up and offered me his hand. I accepted and he helped me to my feet.

"Let's go ask him, shall we?" He proposed. Before I could answer, he was leading me over to Stefan. He's leaning on the pool table waiting for the guys to return. It looks like they are talking a break. "Hello dear brother." Damon greeted.

"Damon," Stefan greeted.

"Do I have your permission to take our dear Bonnie out tonight?" He asked. Stefan smiled.

"You're asking my permission?" Stefan asked to clarify. Damon nodded. "That's a first. Well, if she wants to go, of course she can." Stefan said. Damon smiled, triumphantly.

"I need to talk to Stefan." I told Damon. Damon walked away, so I could. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked him. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, I felt bad when I left you to play pool. Bonnie… I… We're friends. So, just… be careful." He said. I nodded.

"I can stay. I can go another time. He came over here before I could stop him." I told Stefan. Stefan smiled and chuckled.

"No, it's fine. You should go. Have fun. I know you'll keep him in his place." Stefan said. I nodded. I hugged Stefan. He did something unexpected and kissed my cheek. I pulled away and he gave me a small smile. I turned around and nearly walked into Damon.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded; I wonder what he has planned for us.

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three. I'm so sorry it took me so dreadfully long! Please leave your wonderful reviews! Feel free to check out my other Vampire Diaries stories. **

**-Hugs and Junk-**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my wonderful lovelies! I am so dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I know that an update is long overdue. I've been suffering with writer's block for quite some time now. Everything I start to write, I just can't finish. I'm putting all of my stories on official, temporary hiatus.

Hugs, love, and apologies!

XOXO

~Anneryn


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is the MUCH overdue Chapter four! I'm so unbelievably sorry lovelies! Things have been CRAZY HECTIC here, but that's not really an excuse. I will try my darnedest to update as often as I can. With that being said, patience is most definitely appreciated. :D**

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (But I still dream! …Ooh, rebellion. Lmao)**

**Music Credit: To Be Loved – Papa Roach, Take It Off – Ke$ha**

Chapter Four:

"Where are we going?" I asked Damon as he helped me into the passenger's side of his car.

"And, what fun would it be, if I told you?" Damon asked. I sighed.

"You know, I could just get out of the car, and go back into the Grill and spend my night with Stefan." I told him, somewhat irritated. I asked him a simple question. I don't see what's so difficult about giving me a straight answer…

"But you wouldn't do that." Damon argued, smirking.

"Oh, I wouldn't… Would I?" I asked him.

"No, you wouldn't, because I am far better looking than my little brother." Damon said, completely arrogant.

"Right…" I said, drawing the word out, not convinced. "I don't know if you realize this, BUT Stefan is hot AND he isn't an ass." I told him. He looked over at me and glared.

"And yet you've decided to spend the evening with me, that's got to count for something." Damon argued. I shrugged, in an effort to get out of admitting that he was right this time. Damon looked over at me and smirked. "And how are you at dancing, Bonnie?" He asked me. I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised and I smiled.

"It's alright. How's yours?" I asked him.

"You're about to find out." He told me. My smile brightened.

"You're taking me dancing?" I asked to clarify. He looked over at me, making sure that we made eye contact before giving me my answer.

"Why, yes I am." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I smirked to myself. This night just got a whole lot more interesting. I flipped through the radio stations until I found something that I liked. Damon shot me a sideways glance. I shrugged with a small smile.

"I can't believe you were listening to that." I told him, smirking. He was about to say something as I turned up the music, making conversation impossible. He laughed and I lost my thoughts in the music.

_I've got another confession._

_I fell to temptation._

_And there is no question,_

_There was some connection._

_I've got to follow my heart,_

_No matter how far._

_I've got to roll the dice,_

_Never look back and never think twice._

_Whoa, never give in._

_Whoa, never give up._

_Whoa, never give in._

_And I just wanna be, wanna be loved._

We got to wherever we going, sooner than I expected. Though, it wasn't hard, seeing as both Damon and I had been head banging and singing along with the music.

"Well, you've got better taste in music than I thought you would." Damon told me, pleasantly surprised. I smirked.

"Should I be offended or complimented?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Knowing me… probably both." He answered, truthfully. I smiled.

"Alright, thank you… then." I told him. He chuckled. He turned off the car and opened his door. I moved my hand to my own door and he shot me a dark look.

"You better not even think about opening that door." He told me seriously.

"Oh, and if I do?" I challenged, as I moved to open the door.

"I wouldn't advise it." He said, indifferently. He got out of the car and shut his door, and started walking towards my side of the car. I opened my door just as he reached down to do it for me. He chuckled and shut my door before I could open it further. Before I could protest, he reached down, and reopened the door and helped me out of the car.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I'm clearly capable of opening the door for myself." I told him, annoyed. He smirked.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't open the door for you?" He countered. I thought about his words for a moment.

"You're a gentleman?" I asked him. He gave me bitter, sarcastic bark of laughter.

"Of course, couldn't you tell?" He shot back. I snorted.

"No, actually, I couldn't." I told him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him, before he could get the words out. "And… what if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Now that… that I can manage. But, seeing as it's not up to you, you're stuck with me and my amazingly gentleman-like behavior." He told me. I smirked.

"Right, if you say so." I told him.

"Oh, I do." He told me, smirking. He put a hand on the small of my back as we walked towards the club. As we were walking, he let his hand drop lower and his cupped my butt. I glared at him but he just smirked. "You said you didn't want a gentleman." He said, as if it explained everything. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. He moved his hand but not before giving me a good squeeze. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I said, 'What if I don't want you to be a gentleman.' I never said that I didn't want to you to be one." I corrected him. He rolled his eyes.

"Technicalities," he said in a bored voice. "But, before we go in there, and I rock your world," he started. I gave him a look that shut him up. "Oh, you know that I will. I want another taste of that appetizer." He told me. I raised my eyebrows. Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise. He slid his tongue into my open mouth, easily. I wasn't expecting this at all, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't enjoying every second of it.

I gave a little jump as I realized that Damon was trying to slip a hand underneath my skirt. I pulled back and glared at him. He gave an apologetic smirk. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, not progressing from 'the appetizer' any time soon…" I warned him. He just smirked and took my hand in his.

"I thought you wanted to dance." He said, nonchalantly. I gave him an "are you stupid?" look.

-.-

We left our stuff with some guy near the door. Apparently the reason that I've never heard of this place, is because it's upscale, not that I'm complaining. Damon kept his wallet on him, but everything else… we entrusted into a stranger, though, I'm not really sure why.

My thoughts kept swirling around in my head, coming in and out of what was happening now and my worries or concerns about everything and everyone.

The lights faded and changed color, and my senses were heightened by Damon tightening his grip on my sides and rocking our bodies closer together.

But, I have this constant, nagging feeling that there is something going on with both Stefan and Damon that I'm in the dark about. It's something big, something that I'm not sure will be catastrophic or not. If Stefan's involved… it couldn't be that bad… right? But, then again, with Damon… anything is possible. Everything that I think I know has turned upside down lately, so I'm not sure which way is up.

_When the dark of the night_

_Comes around_

_That's the time_

_That the animal comes alive_

_Looking for something wild_

"You know, this would work a lot better, if you'd concentrate on what's going on here." Damon whispered on my ear. His tongue continued to caress my earlobe as his words floated around in my thoughts.

"Maybe _you_ aren't as good at this, as you think you are." I shot back. He let out a dark chuckle that gave me goose bumps and made me tingle. I suppressed a groan.

"Oh, I _know_ that I'm better at this than I think I am." He said, disagreeing with me. I laughed. He placed his hands on my thighs and moved us closer together, and let one of his hands travel down my side. He brushed my neck and left a light trail of warmth from his fingertips trailing to just past the hemline of my skirt. If I hadn't wanted him before… I definitely do now. I bit my lip, in an effort to stifle any embarrassing sounds that might be falling from my lips.

I reached behind me and put a hand on his thigh and squeezed before letting my hand travel a bit higher and bringing it back to its original spot on his leg.

"I think I underestimated you." He whispered before bringing his lips to my neck. If it weren't for the strobe lights, I would worry about the indecency about all of this. But, seeing as everyone else was pretty much doing the same thing as we were in some form or another, I'm not all that worried. "Before this goes any further, there's something we should talk about, Bennett." He whispered; I nodded against him.

"One more song," I whispered.

-.-

I sat in the passenger's seat, as I waited for Damon to finish his phone call with Stefan. He smiled at me before his said his next words.

"It's time little brother. I'm telling her tonight, so if you want to tell her your side of things, I suggest you meet us in the boarding house in an hour." Damon said, hanging up the phone.

"What's this about, Damon?" I asked him. He smirked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but seeing as we're running ahead of schedule, what do you say to a little more 'appetizer' fun?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No," I told him. He looked taken aback and chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? 'No'?" He said in disbelief.

"What's this about, Damon?" I repeated.

"It's something you should know, about me and Stefan… and you're involvement with us." He answered, carefully. I nodded slowly, still not really understand, but I think that's what he meant to happen. He wanted to be cryptic so he could answer my question, but avoid it at the same time. "Now can I have some sugar?" He asked. I grimaced. He laughed.

"You're going to have to work for it." I told him, trying to sound indifferent.

"Hmm, well now, how do you propose that I do that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"If you want it bad enough, you'll figure out a way." I told him. He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

"Tell me, short one, what turns you on." He said, breathing heavily in my ear. I closed my eyes against him and bit my lip. I shook my head. "You're going to make me guess, huh? Fine." He said. He kissed my neck. "Mm, I bet your neck is one of your sweet spots, isn't it?" He asked. He started sucking on my neck, and I squirmed. I felt him smirk against my skin. "Jackpot," he whispered. "You know, you don't strike me as the type who likes 'dirty talk'. …Maybe on occasion." He said, talking to himself. He brought his hand under my skirt, and rubbed my inner thigh. "As much as you hate to admit it, you enjoy this. You love what I do to." He said, finally.

I moved off of him and turned around, so I could face him.

"What makes you think that you're any different than anyone else that I've ever been with?" I asked him. He looked at me, seriously.

"Because you never let them do this, to you, at least, not on the first date." He told me, evenly. He tilted my chin up, towards him. "And you never felt this," he said as he kissed me. And, he's right. I won't say sparks, because that's not what I was feeling or what was happening during the kiss. But to say that I felt "nothing" would be a lie. It was more of an electric current flowing out of me, and into him, growing as the kiss deepened and I've never felt anything like it.

"We need to go." I told him, deciding that we've wasted enough time.

"Kill joy," he mumbled. I chuckled.

"Just because this happened," I said, motioning between us, "doesn't mean that's we're something." I told him. He laughed.

"Bonnie, how do I put this nicely? I want you. And I always get what I want." Damon told me.

-.-

**Author's Note: Again, I'm SO sorry! The next chapter will have the talk between Damon, Bonnie and Stefan. I just wanted to get some good old fashioned Bamon action in this chapter. :^) Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm going to have a new chapter up in a few days. I'm inspired with this story, at the moment! Reviews would amazing!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter took me a bit longer than I expected to get out. I do have a ton of other stories that I need to update, SO I'm not sure when my next update will be. But, it should be sometime next week.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (Unfortunately)**

Chapter 5:

I didn't talk much to Damon on the way to the boarding house. I mean, I don't know why I'm so surprised. I knew that he considered himself to be God's gift to women, but I don't know why he's so set on "getting" me. It just doesn't add up. I mean, I know I don't resemble a troll or anything, but I don't consider myself to be "pretty" either. I frowned as my thoughts continued to contradict each other.

"Hey, there's no frowning when you're on a date with Damon Salvatore." Damon said, as we pulled up to the old Salvatore Boarding House. I snorted.

"Well, I think that you can make an exception just this once." I told him. He laughed.

"I'll think about it… Yeah, now I've thought about it, and I'm going to go with: no, there's definitely no reason for frowning on a date with sexy, old me." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Do I need to give you something to smile about?" He teased, while trying to look seductive and damn was he succeeding.

"And what can you do that will make me smile?" I asked him. He looked over at me and smirked. "No, hold that thought. Tell me what's going on Damon." I told him. His smirk filtered, but didn't fade.

"You'll find out soon enough." He told me, instead. I nodded and got out of the car. "Where are you going, Bennett? I haven't made you smile yet." He said.

"Maybe after we talk," I told him. He got out of the car just as Stefan walked up.

"Speak of the devil." Damon said. Stefan looked over at him and smirked. Stefan offered me an arm and I took it. We both laughed as Damon scoffed.

-.-

"Bonnie," Stefan started. I looked up at him. I'd taken a place on an arm chair next to the fire, facing them both on the couch. I have no idea what they're about to tell me or how it will change how I think about them. Damon got up and walked over towards me and handed me a drink. There's a strange look in his eyes that almost made me flinch away from him. Just as I fought back the flinch, the fire gave a jump and doubled in size. I looked back at Damon and took the drink from him.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Bacardi and Coke, didn't think you'd want anything stronger than this." He told me. I nodded and took a dreg.

"There's no easy way to say this… but first, do you trust me?" Stefan asked. I looked at him, surprised by his question. "Do you trust me?" He repeated. I nodded.

"I trust you, Stefan." I told him. He nodded.

"Good, remember that." He told me. Okay, now I'm starting to get scared. What is that supposed to mean? "Bonnie, we're vampires." Stefan told me.

"I'm sorry… you're what?" I asked. I must have heard him wrong. Is he deluded? They can't be vampires… Vampires aren't real. I know that Grams is a witch, and she's always tried to tell me that I am too… Though, let's face it, I really haven't showed any signs.

"We're vampires, Bennett. You heard him right." Damon said, sitting down next to me. I didn't move; I didn't say anything; I couldn't say anything.

"Vampires?" I repeated, feebly.

"Don't worry, Bennett, you'll enjoy my bites." Damon told me, wiggling his eyebrows. I just stared at him for a moment, just waiting for everything to click into place and magical make sense for me…. and finally, it did.

There have never been this many "animal" attacks for as long as I've lived in Mystic Falls. Not to mention the fact that people have only been bitten on their necks…. No one has ever recalled seeing either Stefan or Damon around here, even though they were supposedly born in Mystic, and have an Uncle here. I knew that there was something off about both of them, and I couldn't explain those flashes that I read from Stefan, before. It all makes sense...

I shook my head, trying to talk myself out of this.

"Come _on_, Bonnie. Is it really that hard to believe? I mean, you do come from a long line of witches, after all." Damon said, being a bit of a smart ass.

"That's different," I started to argue.

"Do tell, _witch_." Damon commanded. I glared at him.

"I've seen Grams at work… I _know _that she's _real_." I told him. Damon just smirked at me. My eyes traveled back over to Stefan. He was suppressing a smirk. "Show me." I told them.

"Be careful what you wish for." Damon mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I got up and started walking towards Stefan.

"Stefan, show me." I told him. He just looked over at me.

"You can't just snap your fingers and expect us to jump." Damon said, irritably.

"Wow, I could have sworn that I was just talking to _Stefan_ and not _you_." I shot back.

"We only change when we're angry, hungry, or… horny." Damon said, smirking. I flipped him off. He just took a drink of his bourbon. I glowered at him before mulling over Stefan's words.

"So… what would be the easiest way for you to show me?" I asked Stefan. He gave me a half smile and stood up in front of me.

"Are you sure that you want to see this?" Stefan asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I need some kind of proof, Stefan. I trust you, and I'm sorry. But, I need to see this for my own eyes. It won't alter my opinion on you." I told him. He nodded. He turned his head and looked directly at Damon, before placing two fingers under my chin and tilting my face towards his. He looked down at me, brought his lips to mine. My breath caught in my throat and refused to work properly.

This wasn't anything like kissing Damon… but then again, it was at the same time. Stefan definitely knew what he was doing, and like Damon, I could tell that he'd had a lot of experience under his belt. But, the kiss with Stefan is tame and wild. He isn't as reckless as Damon, but I can definitely feel the fire between us…. The fire that I didn't know existed until his lips hit mine.

But, the electricity that I feel with Damon puts this to shame.

Stefan moved his lips with mine and ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for access that Damon would have taken. I opened my mouth for him, with no hesitation. The things that Stefan is doing with his tongue, is making me forget about everything else.

Soon enough, Stefan started to pull away, but I put a hand to his face in an effort to hold him there, so he would finish the kiss. I wasn't ready for it to be over. Damon's chuckling from behind me brought me hurdling back to reality. I pulled away from Stefan and look up into his face. His eyes were completely black, and he had crimson veins surrounding his eyes. His canines are extended and he looks fierce, deadly and magnificent. My breath caught. He started to turn away, but I moved my hand to his face to stop him. I traced his mouth and the tips of his teeth. He closed his eyes, and I explored his face with my finger tips.

"Stefan," I started. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You're beautiful." I finished. He cracked a slight smile. "You're a vampire." I said, in a whisper.

"No Babe, we're mermaids." Damon whispered from behind me. I turned around and slapped his arm, playfully. "You know," he whispered, leaning into me. "I can show you what I look like… later." My smirk faltered and my eyes found Damon's, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Stefan, why are you telling me this?" I asked him. Stefan glanced over at Damon.

"Your family… the witches in your family, have a history of keeping our secret." Stefan said, finally. I nodded, slowly.

"And, because us coming back into town could stir some things up, so we may need an ally soon." Damon told me. I nodded.

"Okay," I said. Damon laughed.

"That's all you have to say? You find out that we're vampires and you just say 'okay'?" Damon asked, clearly amused.

"It's a lot to process, so shut the hell up." I told Damon. Stefan started laughing and put an arm around me.

"This is why I like her." Stefan said aloud. Damon smirked.

"You're not the only one." Damon told Stefan.

"What kind of things are we talking, Stefan?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing is certain yet, but you'll find out when you need to… You'll be safer that way." He told me. I nodded. I guess, for now, it's better that they keep me in the dark.

-.-

It was late by the time that we got back to the boarding house, so it was even later when we finished talking. Stefan had some things that he wanted to investigate outside of Mystic for the night, so Damon and I stayed behind. I wasn't quite ready to part with Damon yet, and I sure as hell wasn't going to invite him into my house. I do trust him, to a certain degree, but I don't want him in my house doing God knows what.

"You're quiet." Damon commented as he poured himself another drink.

"Opposed to my usual rambunctious self?" I questioned him. He smirked.

"You're funny." He mused. I chuckled. "So, we have the house to ourselves… Well, almost. What shall we do to pass the time?" He questioned, sitting next to me, eying me, making the meaning of his words very clear.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him, trying to make him say it. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I have a few things in mind." He told me, moving closer.

"Do tell." I told him.

-Damon's P.O.V.-

I watched Bonnie's eyes gloss over with intrigue. She's finally here and she finally knows the secret. She didn't leave, but I really didn't expect her to. She's stronger than she looks. She fascinates me. I don't want anyone else to have her and I don't want to let her go.

Seeing Stefan kiss her… made my blood boil and made me remember the reason that I followed him back to Mystic Falls to begin with. I came to find Katherine and end her. I'll tell Bonnie about it eventually. But, right now Katherine can wait. She's been gone for long enough.

I hate the fact that Stefan's infatuation seems to have transferred from Elena to Bonnie. I know it's just friendship, but I don't want him being too close with Bonnie…. No matter what happens, I know that the grudge that I hold against Stefan will never really fade completely. If it wasn't for him… I wouldn't have ended up like this. I would have died so long ago.

I know that I can't change the past, and I've given up trying. But, right now, I _want Bonnie_. I can't seem to get her out of my head.

"I want," I said, saying my words slowly. "You to go upstairs with me, to my room, and I'll tell you the rest there." I told her. She looked up at me. I can see the blush creep onto her cheeks.

"I didn't hear you say, 'please'." She told me, holding my gaze. I smirked and traced her gorgeous body with my eyes. Something about her makes her seem so effortlessly sexy. The way her clothes hug her curves on her mocha skin, I groaned inwardly.

"_Please_ go upstairs with me." I asked. She smirked and got a mischievous glint in her eyes that I haven't seen before. I'm sure as hell going to enjoy tonight, because, tomorrow I'm sure that reality will sink in.

"Lead the way," I told him. I stood up and offered her my free hand. She took it, hesitantly. "Oh, you better respect my boundaries." She added.

"Baby, I'll respect _anything_ you say, while you're wearing that." I told her, smirking. She shook her head. Oh yeah, it's going to be a good night.

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five for you! Reviews would be wonderful! The next chapter will be a continuation of Damon and Bonnie's night. *smirk* I'm excited. Hopefully you guys like this!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry about the ridiculously long delay. Hope you all enjoy this! ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

I sat down on Damon's bed, looking at him. He smirked and gazed down at me. He put a hand on the front of my shoulder, and pushed me back on the bed. I stretched out and watched him.

"Weren't you gonna show me something?" I asked, coyly. Damon smirked and leaned over me lazily. He moved forward and straddled me.

"Was I? I can't seem to remember. I must have gotten distracted…" Damon drawled. I nodded.

"You were. Wonder what could be distracting you." I played, innocently. He laughed, darkly. I squirmed a bit, underneath of him, trying to get comfortable.

"Mm… that would be you." Damon whispered. I didn't say anything. "But, I think you're right…. I was going to show you what I looked like." He admitted.

"Mm, but I already know what you look like. You're right in front of me." I told him, annunciating every word.

"Baby, who ain't seen nothin' yet." He said softly.

"Well, are you going to show me?" I asked. He laughed and nodded. He readjusted himself and moved down, so he was straddling my knees. He moved his hands up my legs, to my thighs, bringing my skirt with him.

He scooted up, so he was straddling, my now, noticeably exposed middle.

"You're going to have to work with me, here." Damon said in a husky voice. I just smirked up at him. He unbuttoned my vest and pulled me into a sitting position. He pulled my arms out of the vest and tossed it to the floor.

"Lose your shirt." I told him, softly. He smirked.

"Gladly… you just want me for my body." He said, cockily. I shrugged.

"Pretty much," I agreed. Damon feigned hurt. "And it was _you_ that wanted _me_, remember?" I pointed out. He laughed and slowly removed his shirt.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much," I said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me, hard. His lips muffled my moan. I kissed him back with almost as much vigor. We became tangled with each other. Our lips were dancing and creating fire. We broke apart and he teased my neck. I cried out, unable to hold it in.

I felt his teeth rake the skin on my neck. I shuddered and opened my eyes. I used my hands to move his face toward mine. I want to see him. I need to see him.

We stopped moving, but barely. He looks just like Stefan, but something about him… has a different effect on me than Stefan did. I know it shouldn't, but seeing him this way, just makes him that much sexier.

As if he could read my body language, he started pressing his lower half against me. We moved against each other.

I can't think straight. Oh God, I can't think straight. Mm… feels so good.

"Damon," I groaned. The door busted open and Stefan rushed in, looking panicked.

"Are you alright?... Oh," Stefan said, realizing his mistake. I felt my entire being start to turn scarlet with embarrassment. "Damon…" Stefan started to warn. Damon growled and looked over at his brother.

"Get the fuck out Stefan. I'm a big boy; I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Damon hissed. Stefan looked like he wanted to say something else. I tried to look everywhere but him.

"Don't bite her, Damon." Stefan told him, grimly.

"Do I look like I'm going to bite her?" Damon asked, pissed off and exasperated.

"Well…" Stefan started.

"Just get the hell out." Damon told him, cutting him off, not wanting to hear the answer. I waited until after I heard the door shut to let myself relax.

"I can't believe he just walked in." I said, softly. Damon laughed.

"He just wanted to see how it was done." Damon teased.

"It's probably a good thing he interrupted." I admitted, quietly. Damon raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if I would have been able to stop." I confessed. Damon smirked.

"Does that mean play time's over?" He questioned. I laughed and nodded. "Am I still allowed to kiss you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'll think about it." I told him. "When are you gonna tell me what this is all about?" I asked him.

"When you need to know," Damon replied. I sighed.

"Fine," I told him. I still don't understand all of this. All I know is that I better be getting some answers, and soon.

**Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the short chapter and late update. But I got inspired and thought it was about damn time to give you all one. Reviews would be spectacular. The next chapter will be up soon.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my wonderful lovelies!

I know that I suck as a fanfiction author, right now. Things have just been rough. You know how life is: it just keeps throwing crap at you. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten on my stories, and I am working on them, and plan to update them all when I can. (I even have a few new stories in mind *excited face*.)

BUT, inspiration has been kind of lacking here lately, SO, if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions for my stories, just sent me a PM and I might just love you forever.

So, I figured I better put my stories on temporary hiatus. I promise it's not forever, just until I get some things (aka life, and junk) figured out. I love getting your feedback, and I know how I addicted I get to a lot of the stories on here. So, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am that I've been lacking.

I love you all!

*Mundo amounts of hugs all around*

XOXO

~Anneryn


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I appreciate the patience. I know the chapter is short, but I wanted to give you something, and there will be a new chapter up soon-ish. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven:

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the sunlight. Why does it have to be so fucking bright in the morning? Wait… Scratch that – stupid question. I slid out of bed and put on Damon's shirt from the night before. I slipped out of his bedroom quietly, shutting his door behind me. I found my way downstairs.

"I am so sorry." I said hurriedly as I ran into someone solid, as I yawned. I heard Stefan chuckling.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie. You hungry?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll make you some eggs." He offered. I smiled, appreciatively.

"That'd be great. There's actually something that I wanted to talk to you about. There are a few things that I wanted to ask you." I told him, honestly.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as we walked into the kitchen. I sat down on the counter as he bustled around and started to cook.

"Can I ask why decided to come back to Mystic?" I asked him quietly, trying not to lose my nerve. He looked at me half surprised, half intrigued.

"I knew someone a long time ago. We were involved, and Damon and I both loved her, and lost her. Your friend, Elena, looks almost identical to her. I wanted to get to know her. Honestly, I think I was hoping that she'd be the woman that I lost, but now, she really isn't what I was looking for in the first place." Stefan explained as he poured some eggs into a skillet. I nodded more to myself than to anything, taking in the information that he had just given me.

"Are you disappointed that you came back?" I asked him, leaning forward. He looked back at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't regret coming back. When you're as old as I am, you have far too many regrets already. I think there's a reason that we're back in Mystic Falls. I don't believe in coincidence and being home is nice." He told me.

"I believe it. You must get lonely." I said, thinking out loud. "You know, you can tell me if I'm prying too much." I told him. Stefan smirked at me.

"I won't tell you anything I don't want you to know." He responded.

"Fair enough, but even if you tell me to shut up because I'm nosy doesn't guarantee that I will quit asking." I told him laughing. "Would it be asking too much if I asked why Damon came back?" I asked him, quietly. Stefan did a double-take and thought about my question.

"My brother and I don't have the best relationship. And, honestly, I don't know Damon's reasoning for coming back. I won't tell you to be careful with him, because I think that you can handle yourself." He replied, smiling.

"Because I'm awesome like that," I said, winking. Stefan smirked.

"Eat up, awesome one." He said, chuckling. I ate while I made small talk with Stefan. It's nice having him to talk to. I needed a friend like him. He's refreshing. And… Damon is a completely different story. He makes me feel things that I've never felt with a man before. There was definitely sizzle when I kissed Stefan, but it's nothing compared to when I'm with Damon. I don't even know how old Damon is… I'm not so sure that I want to know where I rank on his female scale.

-.-

I giggled as I jumped on the bed. I saw Damon stir. This probably isn't the nicest way to wake someone up, but… definitely more fun.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you?" Damon questioned. I chuckled.

"Maybe I just wanted you to wake up." I teased. He stood up and grabbed me.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," I breathed. He kissed my neck and worked his way to my mouth. "Good morning." I whispered. He smiled.

"Morning Bonnie."

"I wanted to ask you something, and you might take it the wrong way."

"And what might that be?" He inquired.

"Are you over Katherine?" I asked him. His eyebrows rose. Okay, so he definitely didn't see that one coming… doesn't mean that he won't answer the question.

"You talked to Stefan, didn't you?" He asked, softly. I nodded.

"He didn't say much – just that you both loved her." I told him. Damon nodded, slowly. "I don't wanna start anything if you're still pining over someone else… And I don't want too many surprises. That never ends well." I told him.

"I can respect that. Katherine is a long story. You don't need all of the details, BUT she was the one who turned us. It's complicated, and to answer your question: yes. I am over her. She was more trouble than she was worth. She only cared about herself when it came down to it. That's not what I want… not anymore." He assured me. I couldn't meet his eye as I smiled.

"Alright, just checking. I don't want to add to the typical craziness." I told him. He chuckled.

"Now, about your whole 'wake-up' method… it definitely needs some work."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really, because that shit isn't going to fly." He told me with a dark chuckle. I winked and bit his lip. "Oh, is someone feeling feisty this morning?"

"Definitely, what are you gonna do about it?" I asked him.

**Author's Note: Reviews are always appreciated. AND a sneak peak for next chapter… I'll be introducing Klaus. *mischievous face*. Anyways, review. :D **

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another chapter for ya. Enjoy. :D I'm excited about this one. The story is just starting to get interesting.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eight:

I fidgeted at the table. I'm supposed to be meeting Matt for coffee. I haven't seen him in awhile and he and Vicki wanted to catch up. I'm psyched to see them.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" A very attractive guy asked. I looked him over, once. I was stunned.

"For a few minutes," I told him. He nodded, thoughtfully. He took the seat.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." He told me, leaning forward. He has kind eyes, but there's something else about him. He seems like he has hidden power. He reminds me of Damon, a little bit. "Has anyone told you that you're beautiful?" He asked. He leaned forward and did something with his eyes. I've seen that before…

"A few times… And who are you?" I asked, settling back. He took my hand in his and kissed it. "Klaus – you can call me Klaus." I gently took my hand back.

"That's an interesting name. Who do I remind you of?" I watched his movements.

"It's actually Niklaus, but it sounds better shorter. You remind me of a woman I knew long ago. If I remember correctly, she was enchanting, like you." He flirted, shamelessly. I shook my head.

"You can save the flirting for someone else." I told him. He smiled.

"And what is your name?"

"You haven't earned that, yet." I told him. "Are you new to Mystic Falls?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I haven't been here for some time. Do you play twenty questions with every new person?"

"Only the interesting ones… Why did you sit here?" I asked. He smirked.

"You _interest_ me. I was hoping to find something by coming here, but it's long gone… and cannot be replaced. But, seeing as the people have definitely gotten better, I might be sitting around for awhile." He decided. He got up. "Until next time, mystery girl." He walked away. That's so strange. I wonder if Matt knows him. I don't remember him ever visiting before.

"Hey Bonnie!" Vicki hugged me from behind. I smiled at her.

"Hey girlie, long time no see." I hugged her back. She settled on my back and we settled into girl talk while we waited for Matt.

-.-

"Hey Sexy," I heard Damon behind me. I turned around, smiling.

"Hey yourself," I wrapped my arms behind his neck. "I missed you."

"How much?"

"This much." I kissed him. He smirked as he pulled away.

"Oh, maybe you should miss me more often." He teased, bringing me in for another kiss.

"Oh, I definitely miss you. I can't even remember what you look like… or if you're any good at kissing." I frowned. He smirked and glared at me. He picked me up and smothered me in a suffocating kiss. It took all that I had to keep up. I pulled away. "Okay, you're gorgeous. You can kiss. You satisfied?"

"For now," he answered.

-.-

We ended up at the Grill. Damon had nothing to eat at the boarding house and my stomach was hungry.

"Hello Damon, I haven't seen you in _ages_." We both turned to see who had spoken.

"Klaus," I greeted. He smiled at me and sat down at our table. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for an old acquaintance of sorts," he answered, gesturing to Damon. Damon looked from me to Klaus.

"I'm sorry… How do you know him?" He asked, clearing pissed off.

"He introduced himself earlier. I was meeting friends for coffee." I answered.

"Why are you here Klaus?" He asked.

"I need your help with something."

"And what might that be?"

"I was hoping you could help me find someone." Klaus drawled out.

"Who?"

"Katherine. I want you to help me draw her out."

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. Feedback is awesome. There'll be more Klaus next chapter. :D Stay lovely.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. Here's a short chapter for ya. The next chapter will definitely be longer. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Nine:

"You want me to help you draw Katherine out? What makes you think that she would come for me? She had that option, well, forever." Damon spat. Klaus wants Katherine? What does he want with Damon's ex-girlfriend?

"Damon don't underestimate yourself. You're very persuasive when you want to be. Don't worry; I'll do the wet work. I just need you to do some… inquiring about finding me. If you do that, she'll come running. I am the reason she faked her death to begin with. What do you say? You help me find Katherine and I'll leave your newest pet alone." Klaus bargained. Wait, what?

"She's not yours to play with." Damon glowered.

"What's wrong Salvatore? Afraid of a little competition?" He teased.

"There wouldn't be a competition." I told Klaus. He smirked.

"I'll be in touch. Decide quickly. My patience runs thin in my old age."

-.-

"Wow. Did that really just happen?" I asked him. He nodded from across the room. "Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked. I want to know now rather than later. He shook his head.

"Resentment." He answered, smirking. I nodded.

"Alright. Can't blame a girl for asking… Are you gonna do it? I mean, are you going to help Klaus?"

"I think so. It's the only way that I know she'd be out of my life for good. All she does is manipulate people. It wouldn't be a big loss without her."

-.-

Well, today was definitely not predictable by any means. I never would have thought that this was going to happen when I woke up this morning. It's crazy. I mean, what if Klaus' plan actually works and Katherine does come back? Everyone keeps describing her as this bitch-ass chick… What if Damon changes his mind about me when he sees her again?

Part of me wonders why Klaus even wants Katherine. I mean, I doubt he would tell me if I asked… I suppose it couldn't hurt. So many answers. Well, I guess I'm gonna find myself a vampire.

**Author's Note: Bonnie has a heart to heart with Klaus next episode. Will he give Damon a run for his money? Stay tuned. Reviews are love. Lol. :D**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is a mass author's note. As a lot of you probably know, fanfiction (.) net has been deleting a lot of stories without warning, and honestly, I'd hate for all of my hard work just to be deleted. With that being said, I'm not going to stop posting on this site, however, I am going to post all of my stories on my Live Journal account and on my The Writers Coffee Shop account. If you would like a link to my profiles on either of them just shoot me a private message. I have more chapters cooking, but they'll have to wait a bit so I can get everything uploaded to the other sites. Bear with me.**

**Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys, alright, I know that you're probably sick of my author's notes. Truth be told, I'm kind of tired of them, too. BUT a few of you asked if I could post the links to my other profiles on here, so here are the links.**

**My Live Journal:**

ht tp (:) dreamingofdamon (.) livejournal (.) com /

**The Writer's Coffee Shop:**

ht tp (:) / www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com / library / viewuser (.) php?uid (=) 58928

**Just take out the obnoxious parenthesis and the spaces, lol. I'll probably have TWCS profile updated a lot sooner than the LJ. I really like how the TWCS has their site set up. Not a huge fan of LJ, but I just need to get used to it. Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm still going to post my stories on here, don't worry. This is just a "just-in-case" type deal.**

**Stay excellent! Much love**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Ten:

"I don't see how I'm supposed to help you, Damon. I don't have any connections. I'm barely a witch." I sighed as I laid back on his bed. "Klaus wants you to find her, so he should give you access to some of his contacts."

"Somehow, I don't think he's feeling charitable right now." He glowered.

"Maybe not to you." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to see him."

"Hey, if it helps get him to get off of our backs, what's the harm?" I asked him. He just glared at me.

"I'm not admitting that you're right. I don't like the idea. You can't trust him and I definitely don't trust him with you." He kissed me.

"Distracting me by your unparalleled kissing ability isn't going to work." I warned him. He sighed.

"I had to try." He smirked.

"Why don't you drive me and wait in the car?" I suggested. "Hasn't anyone told you that sometimes playing nice works?" I asked him.

"You're not seriously telling me that, are you?" He asked.

"You're impossible. I don't know why I even try." I laid down.

"If I take you, you owe me." He claimed, his eyes roaming my body. I sat up and eyed him.

"Is that so?" I asked. He nodded. "And just what would I owe you?"

"A bath, with me." He bartered.

"Deal. Let's go." I got up and looked at him, expectantly. He sighed dramatically and followed me downstairs. Stefan didn't even ask where we were going. This is like déjà vu. We were just at The Grill.

-.-

"Back so soon?" Klaus asked me. I nodded and sat down next to him.

"You're not being fair." I told him. He smirked, reminding me eerily of Damon.

"How so, love?" He asked.

"You both know that we don't have the connections you do. If you want us to do the work, supply us with the means." I told him, simply. He chuckled.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?"

"I have my moments."

"Very well," he handed me a phone. "There's everything you'll need in here. If you need anything else, you ask. I'd much prefer to deal with you, than that Salvatore lover of yours." He smiled. "If you ever want a real man, I'll be around." He smirked.

"Thank you and I'm going to pretend like you didn't say the last part. Later, Klaus." I left, taking the phone with me. I got back into the car and showed Damon.

"You made that look easy."

"I made it look easy, because it is." I countered. He smirked.

"You know what this means – bath time."

-.-

I relaxed into the hot, bubbly water as Damon rubbed my shoulders. He placed feather-light kisses alone my jaw. I sighed, contently, and leaned back into him.

"We should definitely do this more often."

"Because you get to see me naked?" I asked. He chuckled.

"That's a definite perk. You know you don't mind seeing my hot boy in here with you." He whispered. I shivered. I'm still not used to the effect he has over me and my body.

"True," I agreed. I turned around to face him. He kissed me. It wasn't long until that turned into a hot and heavy make out session. I moaned into him and straddled his lap. We've never gotten so close, so fast. "Not too fast," I told him. He sighed.

"You make it so hard." He whined.

"I can feel that." I teased. He gave me a look.

"If that's not going to happen, we should get out. It's getting hard to keep my hands off of you."

"I didn't say you had to, entirely."

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever, guys. Cruel place to stop? Probably. It will not be forever until the next update. I swear!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
